L'amour à travers une chanson
by Samyye33
Summary: Une histoire d'amour parsemé d'embûches . Lorsque Jacob décide de déclarer sa flamme à l'être aimé, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu...Parfois , les mots et les gestes peuvent être mal interprétés... Et si un tout petit détail venait chambouler à jamais la vie mouvementé des deux promis ? SONGFIC-HAPPYENDING!:)
1. Chapitre 1 : Embarque Ma Belle

**NDA :**

**Salut à tous & à toutes ! Voilà une fiction Songfic écrit un peu à la québécoise sur la chanson '' Embarque ma Belle '' de Kain. Au début, c'était supposé être un Os mais je me suis trop attaché à l'histoire et j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite. Les principaux personnages sont Jacob Black& Renesmée Cullen. On se retrouve en bas pour mon blablabla.**

**Bonne lecture !**

** Disclamer : Je ne suis qu'une pauvre écrivaine de fanfic' **

* * *

_**L'amour sous chansons , A Twilight FanFic , Chapitre 1 : Embarque ma belle**_

La jeune Renesmée avait aujourd'hui 7 ans d'existence. Elle avait arrêté de grandir depuis l'année précédente mais sa croissance se terminait ce jour-là.La belle avait l'apparence d'une véritable adolescente de 18 ans. L'adolescente avait de grands yeux chocolat au lait parsemés de petits éclats dorés encadrés de longs cils noir comme l'ébène. Un vrai regard de biche. Ses cheveux, légèrement bouclés, lui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de son dos. Grâce à sa fine taille et sa silhouette svelte, elle ressemblait à un mannequin. Son teint givré, héritage vampirique, parfois rougissant, héritage humain, la rendait irrésistible aux yeux de plusieurs. Mais son cœur n'était plus à prendre; il appartenait à son meilleur ami aux dépents de celui-ci. La jeune fille mesurait environ 1m75, très loin du 2m de l'amérindien qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Le dit meilleur ami s'appelait Jacob. Il avait vu le jour 25 ans auparavant mais son apparence s'apparentait plus celle d'un jeune homme de 19 ans. Le jeune homme avait la peau cannelle, d'épaisses mèches de cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombaient sur le front et des yeux aussi sombres que la nuit. Petit détail, ce beau garçon travaillait comme mécano de service. En plus, l'adonis se transformait en un immense loup roux aussi bien dans ses moments de colère que sur demande. Lorsqu'il était sous sa forme humaine, sa carrure plutôt musclé et sa peau mate faisait de lui un beau jeune homme qui ne passait pas inaperçu dans la gente féminine. Malgré toutes ses prétendantes, l'éphèbe n'avait que d'yeux pour sa jeune meilleure amie qui était aussi son imprégnée. Durant toute la vie de la demoiselle, il avait été à la fois un protecteur puis ensuite un confident pour enfin devenir son meilleur ami et le Quilleute espérait pouvoir amener cette relation jusqu'au stade d'amant. Avec sa promise, il lui faisait toujours comprendre sans trop insister, à quel point elle avait de l'importance dans son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à se jeter à l'eau. À ouvrir la boîte de pandore qu'était son cœur. À avouer ses élans amoureux à la jeune Renesmée, au grand désespoir du père de celle-ci qui avait compris ses intentions depuis bien longtemps. À cause de sa forme lupine, notre jeune amoureux faisait partie d'une meute qui, à son grand désarroi, était dirigé par un chef qui surveillait ses moindres gestes. Chaques gestes et paroles que Jacob faisait était soigneusement décidé par son Alpha et cela mettait en furie le loup au pelage auburn/roux. Sa liberté d'antan était bridée. Jacob se sentait comme une marionnette. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution ; fuir. Mais l'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'imaginer partir sans son imprégnée. Parfois, il s'imaginait prendre la route avec sa belle, tous les deux, fuir à l'autre bout du monde et ne jamais revenir.

* * *

''…_**Chus fatigué de devoir,**_

_**Fatigué d'entendre tout l'monde me dire**_

_**Comment respirer,**_

_**Comment j'devrais agir**_

_**J'ai envie de retrouver,**_

_**C'que j'étais, tout c'que j'voulais devenir**_

_**Retrouver la sainte paix,**_

_**Juste une bonne fois pour de vrai… ''**_

* * *

Ce matin nous étions le 10 septembre. Le soleil levant se perdait dans les feuilles des majestueux arbres de cette grande forêt situé à l'orée de la petite ville pluvieuse de Forks. Pour une fois, le magnifique astre lumineux était au rendez-vous dans cette ville où le mauvais temps faisait souvent rage.

Les éclats de soleil reflétés dans les gouttelettes de rosé déposé ici et là offraient un féerique spectacle aux rares personnes qui étaient réveillés à cette heure. Pour les vampires qui habitaient la villa au centre des bois, ce spectacle était bien ordinaire. Ils ne dormaient jamais, alors ils pouvaient profiter pleinement de chaques petits plaisirs de la vie au maximum. Après une centaine d'années à voir la même féerie jour après jour, cela devenait lassant. Ce clan de vampire se nommait le clan Cullen.

Parmi eux vivait une jeune fille dont le prénom était aussi original qu'elle. Elle s'appelait Renesmée. Son nom, dérivé du nom de ses grand-mères paternelle et maternelle, était le résultat d'une union entre un vampire et une humaine. Cette jeune hybride pouvait dormir et manger tel les humains mais elle préférait tout de même le sang animal.

Le soleil se levait, en même temps que notre jeune héroïne. Dans son lit, elle s'étira tel un chat et dès qu'elle fut complétement éveillé, elle se dirigea hors de sa chambre. À peine, eut-elle mit le pied hors de celle-ci qu'elle fonça dans un beau torse musclé.

**-Bonne fête Ness, lui annonça d'une voix qui trahissait sa joie son meilleur ami, qui avait eu peine et misère à s'arranger avec les parents de la jeune fille pour que ceux-ci lui laisse leur fille pour la journée.**

**-Jake! lui répondit notre jeune fêtée agréablement surprise en le serrant dans ses bras.**

Les deux promis se regardèrent dans le blanc de yeux pendant quelques secondes puis lentement Jacob avança un peu sa tête vers celle de sa compagne guidé par l'instinct .La jeune fille fit de même , envoutée. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ami sur son visage. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. _Mais que diable était cette sensation nouvelle qui s'insinuait en elle? Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite?_ Maintenant, leurs fronts se touchaient et dans quelques secondes il était clair qu'ils s'allaient s'embrasser. Au dernier instant, Renesmée recula, intimidée. Le jeune loup lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux, un peu gêné lui aussi.

**-Bon allez! Répondit le jeune homme en reprenant ses esprits, Bien que ta nuisette soit très jolie, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles passer la journée avec!**

Renesmée sourit et retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se laissa glisser au pied du mur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se soient presque embrassés ! Son cœur battait à 100 milles à l'heure. La journée commençait bien. Depuis des semaines déjà, il préparait cette journée durant laquelle il allait enfin avouer ses sentiments à sa belle. À l'image de l'élue de son cœur, cette journée allait être parfaite.

La jeune demoiselle qui hantait ses pensées le fit sortir de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle était magnifique! L'adolescente était vêtue d'un short en jean ainsi qu'un chandail en dentelle blanc de style vintage. L'ensemble laissait apercevoir les longues jambes fines de la belle. À ses pieds, l'adolescente portait une paire de converse du même blanc que son chandail. Un collier offert l'année dernière par Jacob dont le pendentif représentait un cœur complétaient sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux retombaient dans son dos.

**-Tu es magnifique, lui avoua le jeune homme, ébloui.**

Renesmée rougit légèrement, la rendant ainsi 100 fois plus belle et désirable aux yeux de Jacob.

**-Alors quel est ton plan de la journée Monsieur le Loup ? , demanda la jouvencelle, intriguée en taquinant son ami.**

Les deux tourtereaux marchèrent un instant puis entrèrent dans la forêt qui entourait le cottage des parents de la jeune fille.

**-Pour l'instant, je crois bien que nous devrions aller chasser ; je n'ai pas envie de me faire mordre durant la journée, rigola le garçon au teint basané.**

Renesmée pouffa de rire.

**-Sans t'insulter Jake, ton sang me donne la nausée, certifia la demi-vampire sous le regard amusé de son ami.**

Les deux jeunes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt .La douce brise soufflait et jouait dans les cheveux de l'adolescente à son plus grand désarroi. Une forte odeur animale parvint au nez de la demi-vampire. Elle se cambra et se prépara à détaler après sa proie. Jacob le remarqua immédiatement

**-Je te suis... , annonça-t-il juste avant que sa jeune protégée parte à une vitesse vampirique traquer la bête qu'elle avait humé. **

Quelques minutes suffirent à la jeune femme pour attraper sa proie. L'indien la regarda vider le pauvre petit daim, qui lui servait de repas, de son sang. La belle paraissait si innocente avec son visage poupin parfait et son corps de déesse. Un mince filet de sang prenait place au coin de sa fine bouche rappelant ses origines.

**-T'as fini ? Lui demanda le loup étonné de sa vitesse à se nourrir même après toutes ses années passé en sa compagnie.**

La jouvencelle hocha la tête, repue. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Il glissa une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et sa main descendit sur la joue rosée de la belle. Puis, d'un geste doux presque avec amour, il passa son doigt sur les lèvres de sa promise, enlevant en même temps le filet de sang qui menaçait de couler sur son menton. Le cœur de Renesmée battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle priait intérieurement pour que son ami ne remarque pas les changements qui se produisaient dans son corps lorsqu'il était prêt d'elle.

Ils continuèrent leur route et débouchèrent dans une petite clairière. Celle-ci était couverte d'herbe verte moyennement longue et de magnifiques fleurs bleues. Un ruisseau d'environ 1 mètre de largeur coulait, séparant ainsi la clairière en deux. Dans ses eaux, de petits poissons de couleurs d'or et d'argent nageaient en toute quiétude. Il aida la fêtée à s'assoir sur un vieux tronc d'arbre auquel de la mousse verdâtre s'appropriait le morceau de bois croupissant. Les deux adolescents observèrent, en silence, le soleil à peine levé qui se miroitait dans le ée s'était accosté la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils étaient bien là tous les deux. Un silence lourd de promesses et de rêves futurs pesaient à leurs côté. Tout à coup, un bruit plus que inquiétant perturba leurs tranquillités. Des hurlements de loups se firent entendre.

**-Oups…Je crois que la meute vient de remarquer mon absence, dévoila Jacob plus amusé qu'inquiet.**

**-Jacob! Protesta sa jeune amie en soupirant, ennuyée par les désobéissances de son camarade.**

Un petit vent frais passa. La benjamine du groupe de vampire se colla encore plus à son compagnon, qui était sans mentir une vraie fournaise, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Les mains de la belle, qui entouraient le cou du loup, lui apportaient paix et appartenance. Puisque le pouvoir de l'adolescente était d'insérer des images et ses pensées dans le subconscient d'une personne au pouvoir de ses mains, l'adolescent sentit cette bouffée de tendresse à son égard, ce qui le combla encore plus_. _

_**Je serai encore plus heureux si elle serait mienne, pensa alors le jeune indien, le cœur qui battait à en rompre sa cage thoracique.**_

Un grognement sourd parvint aux deux amoureux. Il venait de la forêt tout juste derrière eux. L'odeur glacé et sucré de la personne caché dans les bois n'eut aucun doutes tant qu'à son identité. C'était un vampire. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement ayant reconnu l'odeur.

**-PAPA… VA-T-EN! , hurla-t-elle mécontente que son père la surveille alors qu'elle était avec son meilleur ami.**

_**Mais si c'est pas le futur beau papa vampire télépathe ! Songea sarcastiquement Jacob, question de mieux faire enrager le père de sa belle.**_

Un deuxième grognement retentit. Puisque son jeu favori était de faire courroucer le vieux vampire, Jacob serra encore plus fort sa promise dans ses bras.

**-Et si nous allions à la Push un petit moment ? Histoire de fuir ton vieux …, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa prétendante.**

La prétendante en question le regarda un instant, puis lui offrit un magnifique sourire affichant ainsi ses dents blanches tel de petites perles. L'immortelle, sans émettre un seule son, murmura au bout des lèvres les simples petits mots ''Faisons la course''. Une activité qu'ils affectionnaient tous les deux.

Devinant ce qu'ils allaient faire, le père télépathe prit ses jambes à son cou et déguerpi tout en se gardant assez proche pour pouvoir continuer de piocher dans leurs pensées à sa guise. Le jeune loup fit signe à son imprégnée de l'attendre puis il partit derrière les arbres où se trouvait quelques moments plus tôt le centenaire vampire. Jacob se défit de son jean, seul vêtements qu'il portait, et l'attacha à sa cheville. Ainsi, aucun risque qu'il se déchire durant sa transformation. Puis enfin, il muta en un immense loup au pelage brun tacheté de roux. Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa dulcinée. L'imposant animal frotta le bout de son museau sur le visage de la jeune hybride qui s'empressa de lui caresser la tête.

**-Alors on la fait cette course ? demanda Renesmée un sourire aux lèvres.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le loup s'élança entre les arbres. Nessie le suivie et finit par le rattraper. La course était très serrée.

* * *

'' …_**Aweille embarque ma belle**_

_**J't'emmène n'importe où,**_

_**On va bûcher du bois,**_

_**Gueuler avec les loups et...**_

_**J'veux jamais t'entendre dire jamais,**_

_**Ma vieille Voks, m'appelle,**_

_**Viens donc faire un tour,**_

_**On va faire les fous,**_

_**On va faire l'amour,**_

_**Pis j'te jure qu'on va vivre vieux… ''**_

* * *

Les deux immortels firent la course jusqu'à la Push. Renesmée arriva la première, Jacob sur ses talons. La jeune vampire resta debout, les pieds dans le sable et le vent dans les cheveux. Le loup partit dans les bois. Jacob reprit sa forme humaine. Il enfila son jean en vitesse et alla rejoindre sa belle.

**-On marche ? , proposa le garçon originaire de ces lieux.**

L'adolescente hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit la main du jeune homme, lui esquissa un deuxième sourire puis les promis marchèrent quelques heures en discutant de tous les sujets possibles. À un instant, Jacob s'arrêta.

**-Ness… l'interpella Jacob.**

**-Quoi Jake? Répondit Renesmée en souriant.**

**-Est-ce que tu le ferais? Commença le jeune homme.**

Renesmée fronça les sourcils. Jacob prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour questionner son ami mais celui-ci la devança

**-T'enfuir… Partir loin d'ici pour une période de temps indéterminé avec…moi? Finit Jacob en se mordant les lèvres, anxieux de la future réaction de son imprégnée.**

La jouvencelle éclata de rire. L'air vexé sur le visage de Jacob lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie.

**-Attend... T'es sérieux là? Osa-t-elle demander.**

**-Très. Le veux-tu? Murmura faiblement Jacob.**

Renesmée se retourna vers son compagnon et le fixa dans les yeux. Puis elle réfléchit quelques instants.

**-Il est vrai que ce serait agréable. Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer quitter ma famille. Ils me manqueraient beaucoup trop. Lâcha la jeune adolescente après quelques minutes de profondes réflexions.**

Jacob soupira et se maudit intérieurement. La tâche allait être plus ardue que de ce quoi il s'imaginait. Renesmée commença à marcher s'extasiant sur le magnifique paysage qu'offrait la plage de La Push. Elle fut très vite rejointe par son promis.

Après avoir arpenté la plage de long en large, le couple se décida d'aller faire un tour chez les membres de la meute. La première chaumière sur leur route était celle de Sam, le chef de la meute, et sa femme Emily. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait que la jeune femme, le chef surement trop occuper à chercher Jacob.

**-Jacob, Renesmée ! Quelle surprise ! Mais entrez ! Allez-vous rester pour diner ? Leur proposa la femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.**

En effet, Emily était à son 8eme mois de grossesse et elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle attendait un petit garçon qui était prévu pour dans à peine quelques semaines. Jacob la regarda avec admiration. Il espérait au plus profond de son âme qu'un jour ce soit sa dulcinée qui soit dans cette situation.

**-Merci Emily ! En fait, nous ne faisons que passer mais nous allons rester quelques minutes. Répondit Jacob avec amusement en regardant sa compagne excitée comme une puce.**

Malgré leurs différences d'âge, Emily et Renesmée étaient de bonnes amies et les deux avaient qu'un seul défaut ; la bavardise. Une fois que ces deux pies commençaient à parler, on ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Voyant que les deux femmes avaient bien des choses à se dire, Jacob préféra les laisser entres filles, promettant à sa belle de venir la chercher dans une heure. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit, laissant Renesmée dans tous ses états. Le loup ne partit pas vraiment loin. Il alla seulement sur le côté de la maison sous la fenêtre qui donnait au salon afin d'épier la conversation des deux amies. Les deux filles parlèrent de bébés, de mode, de musique ,de la meute et enfin le sujet que Jacob attendait impatiemment ; les garçons.

**-Alors Ness ! Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un en tête, non ? lui demanda la femme enceinte.**

Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent.

**-No...Non... , bégaya-t-elle alors que l'image de son meilleur ami s'imposait à sa mémoire.**

Emily eut un sourire chaleureux dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle était au courant, comme tous les autres loups de la meute de l'imprégnation de Jacob. La question demeurait toujours si l'imprégnation avait fonctionnée des deux sens. Pour elle, cela avait marché mais parfois il arrivait que les sentiments ne fussent pas réciproques.

**-Il y n'y a personne ? Vraiment... s'étonna la femme la plus âgée, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.**

Renesmée sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il y avait bien évidement quelqu'un. Son cœur appartenait à Jacob. La jeune fille n'était pas capable de mentir. C'était là le défaut qui l'importunait le plus. Sa volonté à vouloir garder cette information confidentielle s'effritait peu à peu.

**-Euh... Bien… Il y a … commença l'adolescente en amour.**

**-Pourtant, Jacob lui s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Coupa court tout bonnement la plus vielle des deux, sans savoir les conséquences de ses paroles sur la jeune fille présente dans la pièce**

Renesmée afficha une mine désemparé. Jacob avait trouvé quelqu'un. SON Jacob avait trouvé quelqu'un et il ne lui avait rien dit !

**-Attends… Jacob a trouvé quelqu'un?! S'étonna Renesmée, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.**

**-Si si ! Il s'est imprégné le petit Jacob. Révéla Emily nostalgique. **

Un sentiment de honte et de tristesse s'empara de Renesmée. Le garçon dont elle était amoureuse s'était imprégné. C'était une imprégnation, un lien indestructible qui l'unissait à son autre moitié. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues avant de l'écraser et de frapper dans la plaie à vif. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle dut se forcer afin de ne pas les laisser couler. Cette journée qui s'annonçait magnifique venait d'être réduit à néant. C'était officiellement la pire journée de sa vie. Renesmée se demanda depuis quand Jacob lui cachait cette information.

**-De…depuis…quand ? , se força-t-elle à demander.**

**-Oh, depuis 7 ans environ … Il ne te l'a pas dit? **

C'était officiel. Renesmée se sentait trahie. _Comment avait-il put lui cacher cela durant tout ce temps ?_

Voyant que la conversation se dirigeait vers un terrain glissant, Jacob entra dans la pièce.

**-Bon Ness. Si on continuait notre chemin? , dit Jacob qui avait entendu toute la conversation et qui maudissait la femme de son chef.**

Il lança un regard noir à Emily. La femme enceinte lui mima un ''Désolé'' du bout des lèvres.

**-Ness? Redit une deuxième fois Jacob à sa promise qui semblait être perdue dans ses pensées.**

La jeune fille en question hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle se leva et fit un vague au-revoir à Emily avant de suivre Jacob à l'extérieur de la maison, la tête baissée. Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. Il lui avait menti !

Jake prit la main de son imprégnée d'un geste doux, l'entraînant à sa suite. Les deux amants continuèrent à marcher en silence dans la réserve de LaPush. Sur leur route, ils croisèrent Jared et Kim.

**-Hééé Les amoureux ! s'écria Jared, avec sa joie habituel, un sourire béat sur le visage.**

**-JARED TA GUEULE! S'écria presque furieusement Renesmée en dépit de la crise de larmes qui menaçait d'exploser tant qu'à l'impossibilité de la phrase dite par Jared.**

Le sourire de Jared s'éteignit petit à petit alors que Kim l'éloignait tout en lançant un regard plein d'excuses au couple improbable qu'était Renesmée & Jacob.

Suite à cet échange, la jeune demi-vampire s'écroula au sol. Surpris, Jake se pencha pour la rattraper avant que ses genoux touchent le sol. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Ness pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jake la déposa sur le sol et se laissa choir lui aussi aux côtés de la jeune fille. Doucement, il enleva les fines mains blanches du visage de sa belle et aperçu les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'albâtres de sa promise. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il la serra contre lui. La jeune fille paraissait minuscule dans les bras de ce géant. Les bras de la descendante Cullen trouvèrent leurs places autour du cou de Jacob tandis que celui-ci caressait tendrement de sa main le dos de la jouvencelle.

Jacob jeta un regard intrigué et inquiet à sa prétendante. Puisqu'il était relié par ce lien magique qu'était l'imprégnation, il pouvait sentir toutes les émotions qui la traversaient en ce moment. _Elle n'avait donc pas comprit que c'était elle son imprégnée ? Pensa alors le jeune loup._

* * *

'' …_**À mort la mornitude,**_

_**Viens t'coller dans ma solitude**_

_**On pourrait prendre la route,**_

_**Jusqu'à temps qu'on trouve le bout**_

_**On va s'creuser un trou,**_

_**Perdu quelque part au bout du monde**_

_**On n'aura pas d'argent,**_

_**On fera pousser des enfants … ''**_

* * *

Lorsque les sanglots de l'adolescente au cœur brisé cessèrent, Jacob déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

**-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il inquiet.**

Renesmée hocha la tête incertaine.

**-Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Mentit la jeune fille.**

Jake balaya ses excuses du revers de la main.

**-Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit-il.**

Jacob se sentait torturé de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de tout lui dire à propos de l'imprégnation. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. L'adonis avait prévu avec soin le moment durant lequel il allait lui avouer. Ça allait être parfait ! Il se devait d'attendre même si ça le tuait à petit feu de savoir son imprégnée triste.

Jacob se leva et tendit la main à Renesmée pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, la demi-vampire dépoussiéra sa robe de la terre qui s'était incrusté dans le vêtement. Les deux jeunes se mirent d'accord de rentrer à la plage puisqu'ils ne voulaient plus rencontrer d'autres Quilleutes. Les deux promis marchèrent en silence. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre ; 11h45. Encore 1h15 et il devait ramener sa dulcinée chez elle pour la fête surprise que lui avait organisé les Cullen.

**- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? , demanda le jeune loup à son amie.**

La jeune fille regarda son promis d'un air intrigué en haussant les épaules, puis une idée lui vint en tête.

**-On pourrait aller à la falaise ? proposa-t-elle.**

Jacob hésita un instant. L'accès aux falaises de La Push était formellement interdit à Renesmée en raison du drame qui s'était déroulé à cet endroit quelques années auparavant la naissance de celle-ci. Puis, il se rappela qu'une fois n'était pas coutume et décida de l'emmener à la falaise pour faire plaisir à la jouvencelle. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire !

Pris d'un élan de folie, le Quilleute fit signe à sa belle de l'attendre et partit se transformer dans les bois. Un fois transformé, il revint vers Nessie. L'imposant loup enfouit sa tête tendrement dans les côtes de la jeune demi- vampire. Puis, Jacob se pencha sur ses pattes avant afin que la jeune fille puisse grimper sur son dos. Celle-ci le regarda, amusée.

**-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je grimpe sur ton dos? Demanda-t-elle, certaine d'une plaisanterie.**

Le loup tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs, l'implorant presque .Comme d'habitude, incapable de résister à ce regard, Renesmée craqua. Elle enfourcha l'animal et s'accrocha à sa fourrure. Jacob se releva puis vérifia que sa promise était bien accrochée à lui. Ensuite, il sillonna à une vitesse fulgurante à travers les arbres à la bordure de la forêt jusqu'à la falaise. Le vent entremêlait les cheveux de Renesmée au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la dite falaise.

Renesmée descendit du dos de son ami. Alors qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux avec ses doigts, Jacob alla se retransformer dans la forêt. Uniquement vêtu de son short en jean, celui-ci se rapprocha de sa promise.

**-Tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça? Lâcha Jacob d'un ton désinvolte.**

**-Oui. Lui répondit Renesmée, déterminée à sauter de la falaise.**

**-Alors allons-y ! Affirma le jeune homme avant de prendre son imprégnée sur son dos malgré les protestations de celle-ci.**

Jacob piqua alors un sprint jusqu'au rebord de la falaise. Renesmée déglutit lorsqu'elle vit la cinquantaine de mètres qui la séparait de l'eau.

**-Accroche-toi bien mon petit singe ! la taquina gentiment Jacob juste avant de se propulser dans l'eau.**

Durant la chute, les doigts de Renesmée se crispèrent autour de son ami. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du vent marin sur son visage et dans ses longs cheveux. L'adrénaline pulsait dans tout son corps. L'odeur de l'eau salée pénétra brusquement son nez et sa bouche. Le choc avec l'eau fut brutal. Les mains de Renesmée glissèrent de sur Jacob. Elle commença à toussoter alors que le sel et l'eau remplissaient ses poumons. Les violentes vagues ballottèrent son frêle corps et très vite elle fut désorientée. Il y avait tellement d'eau autour d'elle qu'elle ne savait pas si elle était en profondeur ou en surface. Renesmée tenta en vain de revenir à la surface de l'eau. Une sensation désagréable parsemait son être. Malgré son état de demi-vampire, elle commença à manquer de souffle. N'étant plus agrippée à Jacob, elle se mit à paniquer. Dans son énervement, sa tête heurta un rocher et elle perdit conscience.

''_**Adieu Jacob Je t'aime'' Fut ses dernières pensées cohérentes alors qu'elle sombra dans le noir des profondeurs marines.**_

Jacob qui avait senti Renesmée lâcher prise s'alarma aussitôt. Durant un instant, le jeune homme aperçu le corps de sa promise se faire secouer à quelques mètres de lui. Puis plus rien. Les vagues l'avaient engloutie. N'écoutant que son courage, il plongea à sa rescousse. À peine quelques minutes après le début de ses recherches, il la retrouva. Inconsciente. Du sang s'écoulait de sa plaie à la tête.

Jacob se dépêcha de la ramener au rivage. Il coucha le corps inanimé et sanglant sur la plage rocailleuse et tâta son pouls. Un battement très faible. Paniqué, il lâcha un juron et s'empressa de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Après quelques instants, Renesmée se mit à cracher de l'eau et à reprendre peu à peu lucidité. Elle se redressa lentement. Le jeune homme en profita pour examiner sa blessure. Rien de grave. Soulagé, Jacob la serra fortement dans ses bras et reposa sa tête au creux du cou de sa promise. Il avait eu tellement peur.

**-Ça va. Je vais bien… s'efforça de dire Renesmée afin de calmer Jacob.**

**-Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Annonça le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux, les yeux perdus dans ceux de sa dulcinée.**

Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Renesmée se fermèrent. Le souffle chaud et rauque de Jacob frôlait son visage d'une délicate caresse. Jacob se pencha et leurs fronts se collèrent. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Rien ni personne ne pourraient les empêcher de s'embrasser. Pris d'un élan de courage, Renesmée mit ses bras autour du cou de Jacob et celui-ci fit de même. Il n'y avait plus d'échappoir. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se sceller, le téléphone de Jacob sonna. Il n'y porta pas attention, préoccupé par sa belle. Quelques secondes plus tard Le téléphone sonna et re-sonna encore. Après la sixième sonnerie, il du lâcher Renesmée et répondre au damné téléphone qui avait gâché un moment parfait. Il maudissait la personne qui osait le déranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser sa promise.

**-Allo? Répondit-il d'un air contrarié.**

**-Salut Jacob! C'est Alice. Nous avons fini de décorer la villa, tu peux... Hum… Rectification, TU DOIS amener Nessie. Tu vas voir je suis sûre qu'elle va a-d-o-r-é-e la décoration. Tu sais, nous avons installé des lampions tout autour de la villa et des guirlandes et des… s'écria d'une façon presque drôle Alice la tante de Renesmée à l'autre bout de la ligne avant de se faire couper brusquement par Jacob.**

**-Ok. C'est bon Alice nous arrivons, annonça Jacob d'un ton dur avant de raccrocher brusquement la ligne.**

Jacob se releva et aida sa belle à faire de même. Gênée, celle-ci rougit une fois de plus. Sans l'avertir, Jacob la fit pivoter et il l'embarqua sur son dos. Renesmée lâcha un cri de protestation. Elle martela de ses petits poings Jacob.

**-Pose-moi par terre Jake ! protesta-t-elle.**

**-Laisse-moi réfléchir…Non! la nargua Jacob en riant.**

**-Jacob! Râla Renesmée amusée.**

Puis ledit Jacob partit au pas de course vers la villa Cullen, son imprégnée sur son dos. Les deux adolescents étaient pliés de rire. Les cheveux encore humides de l'adolescente prirent dans le vent et en moins de temps qu'il en fut à Jacob pour parcourir la distance qui les séparaient de la villa des Cullen, ils étaient complètement secs. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas de ses vêtements. Son chandail blanc était maintenant complètement transparent laissant apparaitre son soutien-gorge et son short lui collait à la peau. Mais Renesmée ne s'en soucia point. Elle était bien où elle était, sur le dos de Jacob.

* * *

'' _**Aweille embarque ma belle**_

_**J't'emmène n'importe où,**_

_**On va bûcher du bois,**_

_**Gueuler avec les loups et...**_

_**J'veux jamais t'entendre dire jamais,**_

_**Ma vieille Volks, m'appelle,**_

_**Viens donc faire un tour,**_

_**On va faire les fous,**_

_**On va faire l'amour,**_

_**Pis j'te jure qu'on va vivre vieux… ''**_

* * *

En moins de dix minutes, le couple d'immortels arriva à destination. La tante de Renesmée vint les rejoindre devant la villa.

**-RENESMÉE CARLIE CULLEN ! MAIS QU'AS-TU FAIT À TES VÊTEMENTS? Hurla presque hystériquement Alice lors qu'elle vit dans quel état était sa nièce.**

Il était vrai que Renesmée paraissait débraillée et ses vêtements tout aussi qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient entremêlés, ses joues rouges et ses yeux enflés. Des petits grains de sables s'étaient incrustés sur ses mollets et sur ses jambes. Ses vêtement étaient détrempés et couvert de tâches verdâtres d'herbe et de sable. En tant que réponse à la question de sa tante, Renesmée éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par Jacob.

**-POURQUOI RIEZ-VOUS? CE N'EST ABSOLUMENT PAS DRÔLE! Les gronda Alice.**

Malgré le sermon de sa tante, Renesmée fut incapable d'arrêter de rire de même que Jacob. Voyant que cette cause était perdue, Alice arrêta de parler, se contentant de les fusiller du regard. Sentant la colère de sa femme, Jasper vint à la rescousse des deux adolescents.

**-Je crois que tu devrais aller te changer Nessie, annonça celui-ci amusé par le comportement de sa femme.**

Renesmée hocha la tête et amena Jacob à sa suite. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la maison de ses parents. Une fois arrivés, elle laissa son ami dans le salon et alla se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jacob en fut estomaqué. La jeune fille portait une robe classique à une manche blanche nacré. La robe lui arrivait en haut du genou et une boucle pendait de sa ceinture en tissus à sa taille. Ses pieds chaussaient de petites ballerines du même blanc que sa robe. Une panoplie de bracelet et un collier complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon vite-fait et quelques mèches cuivre retombaient sur son visage. Jacob, ébloui par la beauté de sa promise ne souffla mot. La jeune fille en fut légèrement vexée mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Puis, les tourtereaux retournèrent à la fête. Un fois à la villa Cullen, ils allèrent directement dans la cour, où se déroulait la fête. La décoration était très simple et très joli, ce qui enchanta tout de suite la fêtée.

Aussitôt arrivé, Jacob laissa sa douce au bon soin de ses tantes et se dirigea vers Bella, pour lui parler de la surprise qu'aurait Nessie plus tard dans la soirée. Bella l'avait aidée à organiser la dite surprise, qui constituait à amener la fêtée plus loin afin que Jacob puisse lui annoncer ses sentiments à son égard.

Tant qu'à Renesmée, après avoir été, pour ainsi dire, abandonnée par Jacob, avait le cœur en miettes. Déjà, des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et de ruiner son beau maquillage. ¸

''_**Mais bon ! La soirée est jeune, il viendra sûrement me voir dans quelques secondes, se réconforta-t-elle intérieurement.''**_

Les quelques secondes se transformèrent en minutes qui se changèrent en une heure. Après le cap d'une heure passé, Renesmée s'autorisa à laisser couler ses larmes. Elle se réfugia dans la villa, loin des regards de tous et se laissa glisser contre un mur avant d'éclater en sanglots. Bien sûr, son absence ne passa pas inaperçue comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Très vite, Jacob , qui organisait les derniers préparatifs de la surprise avec Bella, ressentit un élan de tristesse en son être et sans donner aucune explication à la mère de son imprégnée, partit à la recherche de celle qui faisait battre son cœur bien déterminé à lui avouer son coup de foudre une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

'' _**Aweille embarque ma belle**_

_**J't'emmène n'importe où,**_

_**On va bûcher du bois,**_

_**Gueuler avec les loups et...**_

_**J'veux jamais t'entendre dire jamais,**_

_**Ma vieille Voks, m'appelle,**_

_**Viens donc faire un tour,**_

_**On va faire les fous,**_

_**On va faire l'amour,**_

_**Pis j'te jure qu'on va vivre vieux,**_

_**J'te jure qu'on va vivre heureux... ''**_

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure :** Fin ! … Mais non, je rigole ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce sera une jolie fanfiction d'une dizaine de chapitres … Le chapitre 2 est présentement en cours d'écriture. Pour ce qui est de mes autres fanfiction, je ne les abandonne PAS mais disons qu'elles sont en pause. Alors, que pensez-vous de ce 1er chapitre ? La suite bientôt! Laissez-moi des reviews s'il-vous-plait ; Critique bonne ou mauvaise ou bien même des questions, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre : ) À bientôt…

-Votre weebmiss , Samyye33


	2. Chapitre 2 : Adam&Ève

**NDA :**

C'est encore moi : ) Comme plusieurs l'attendaient , voici le chapitre 2 de cette courte fanfic' qui aura (gros max) une dizaine de chapitres. C'est toujours une songfic, rien n'a changé. Cette fois-ci la chanson est toujours de Kain mais c'est la chanson Adam&Ève Attention ce chapitre comporte **un lemon (qui dure le ¾ du chapitre)** que vous pouvez simplement passer sans problèmes en vous disant seulement que Renesmée & Jacob font des CHOSES… En plus c'est le tout premier lemon que j'écris alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;) Et aussi, AVIS AUX GENS QUI N'AIME PAS LE ROMANTISME ; PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! Enfin, une petite nouveauté, il y a une playlist de chansons à chaque début de chanson… Ce ne sont que des suggestions alors libres à vous de les écouter alors que vous lisez…

Bref, on se retrouve en bas pour mon Blabla de l'auteure & il ne me reste qu'une chose à vous dire ; Bonne Lecture mes lecteurs/lectrices chéris !

**AVERTISEMENT : RATING T-M POUR CE CHAPITRE !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux & celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir …

Jennimael : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue…

Anne-so : Merci Anne-so ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

Tranche-de-pain : Merci pour ta review.

Emma140 : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite & j'ai été lire ta fanfic' & je l'aime bien c :

Sushi : Merci ! J'adore ton jeu de mot …

Fredou26 : Freeeeeeeeeeed! Salut, en tout cas je t'ai déjà remercié en personne pour ta review alors… Bref, ta déclaration est dans ce chapitre , j'espère que tu vas aimer ;)

Calypso005 : Merci pour ta review .Bon, pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais j'espère qu'ils vont venir plus tard…

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis pas encore l'écrivaine d'un roman qui a eu du méga succès. Pas encore…

**Playlist :**

Adam&Ève de Kain

Little thing de One direction

Give me love de Ed Sheeran

Come home de Onerepublic

Im Yours de Jason Mraz

Chaos&Piss de P!nk

* * *

**L'amour sous chansons, A Twilight Fanfic, Chapitre 2 : Adam & Ève**

* * *

Ayant une fois de plus calmé la crise de larmes de sa jeune amie, Jacob, désemparé, décida qu'il était grand temps d'émerveiller la fêtée avec sa surprise. Le dernier élément de cette journée festive dont le crépuscule affichait désormais ses couleurs d'orangés et de rose. Jacob fit un simple hochement de tête aux parents de l'élue de son cœur afin de les prévenir qu'il allait passer à la finale de son plan. Puis, le jeune loup se dirigea vers la piste de danse improvisé pour l'évènement au milieu de la cour des Cullens où se trémoussait mélancoliquement sa promise en compagnie de ses deux tantes ; Alice & Rosalie. Lorsque Blondie & la Lutine, surnoms que le jeune homme attribuait aux deux jeunes femmes, le virent, elles s'empressèrent de pousser leur jeune nièce en sa direction.

* * *

**_''… Peut-être qu'on est des âmes sœurs, peut-être qu'on est juste des amis… ''_**

* * *

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, lentement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'enfuît d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors que les amants se retrouvèrent face à face, la tonalité de la musique changea et une douce et lente mélodie se fit entendre. Se retrouvant au milieu de la piste de danse et sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous les invités, Jacob esquissa une légère révérence et tendit sa main à Renesmée, qui était en train de devenir rouge de gêne puisqu'elle détestait être le centre d'attraction. Les battements du corps de la belle demi-vampire battirent à tout rompre. Elle allait danser un slow avec le garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

**-On danse ? proposa Jacob, ravi de voir l'effet qu'il faisait à son imprégnée.**

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre à la question posé plus haut qu'il referma ses bras musclés sur le corps frêle de la jouvencelle. Ses mains trouvèrent leurs places sur les délicates hanches de Renesmée tandis que les petites mains de cette dernière allèrent encercler le cou du bel homme. Ainsi, glissant sur la piste de danse avec charme et élégance, ils avaient l'air d'un véritable couple. La passion & l'amour que chacun portait l'un à l'autre transpiraient littéralement de chaque pores de leurs peaux d'immortels.

* * *

**_''Mais ça serais-tu déplacé si je t'emmenais dans mon lit ou ailleurs ? Quelque part ; Pourvu qu'on se touche … ''_**

* * *

La tête de la belle trouva instinctivement sa place sur le torse musclé de son partenaire de danse. Ledit partenaire trouva cet instant magique. Il était si près d'elle. Jacob ferma les yeux et huma encore une fois le doux parfum vanillé de Renesmée. Il l'a trouvait tellement belle! Elle était la définition même du mot perfection. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre lui encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

* * *

**_''Je ne veux pas penser trop loin, ça me donne mal à la tête. Peut-être que t'es mon âme sœur ou peut-être juste une amie, mais ce soir ; J't'emmène au 8eme ciel … ''_**

* * *

**-Tu t'amuse bien ? lui demanda Jacob, curieusement intéressé par sa belle.**

**-Oui…Surtout depuis que tu es revenu. Répondit timidement l'adolescente aux joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate.**

Jacob esquissa un sourire, heureux de la réponse de sa promise. Les deux amants tournoyèrent encore un instant sur la piste. Lorsque la danse se termina, le jeune homme apposa ses lèvres sur le front de son imprégnée dans un geste abominablement tendre. L'éphèbe prit une grande respiration afin de se donner du courage.

**-Viens avec moi, Renesmée, je dois te parler… énonça-t-il après quelques secondes d'un ton sérieux.**

Renesmée fut soudainement prise de panique. Jamais au grand jamais Jacob n'utilisait son nom complet pour lui parler et il ne parlait jamais d'un ton sérieux. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à cent mille à l'heure. Son amant du le remarquer puisqu'il lui sourit aussitôt d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Jacob prit alors le poignet de Renesmée et la dirigea lentement hors de la piste de danse en direction de la forêt. Celle-ci se laissa faire.

* * *

**_'' J'aime pas ce qui est formel, ça tue les mystères. J'aime ce qui descend du ciel. J'ai besoin d'y croire t'es belle, t'as des ailes légères comme l'air.''_**

* * *

La belle regarda, intriguée, son amant l'escorter dans les bois. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme lâche le poignet de son amie et se retourne vers elle. Puis, sans que Renesmée s'y attendre, Jacob plaqua ses deux mains sur les yeux chocolat de sa douce. Stupéfaite, celle-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Décidant de jouer le jeu, elle se laissa guider par le loup-garou, utilisant ses autres sens afin de ne pas se faire mal contre une pierre ou une racine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jacob retira doucement ses mains de sur sa belle qui cligna frénétiquement des yeux durant plusieurs secondes, question de s'habituer à la faible luminosité qui régnait en l'endroit. Renesmée resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle put enfin apercevoir la clairière d'herbes mi- hautes et de fleur où Jacob l'avait emmené. Autour de la place avait été mis une dizaine de bougies qui offrait une faible luminosité et une ambiance des plus romantiques. Au milieu de la clairière, une nappe blanche s'ornait d'un ensemble pour faire une fondue au chocolat. Un doux ronronnement caractéristique d'une cascade émentait d'un jaillissement d'eau directement de la pierre qui retombait dans un petit basin peu profond où se mirait le reflet de la lune. Renesmée, éblouie par la beauté du spectacle dont elle était spectatrice, se retourna vers Jacob, les yeux remplits d'étoiles.

* * *

**_ '' La vie est encore jeune, l´amour encore un rêve_**

**_Mais je veux bien m´endormir puis de rêver à toi, à nous deux_**

**_Quelque part au huitième ciel ''_**

* * *

**-Bon Anniversaire Ness', chuchota Jacob à l'oreille de sa douce.**

**-Jacob… C'est si magnifique ! murmura la jeune femme en émoi.**

Elle ne fit que murmurer ses mots de crainte de briser le doux silence remplit de promesse et d'amour qui hantaient le lieu.

**-Tu l'es davantage … reprit le Quilleute d'un ton tendre.**

Doucement, pour ne pas gâcher le moment, le garçon poussa sa copine en direction de la nappe. Celle-ci, ravie s'y installa bien vite suivi par son amant.

**-Ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus, ordonna Jacob à sa belle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.**

Renesmée lui obéit, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle rauque, appréhendant la suite. Le jeune homme en perdit ses mots. Elle était si belle, si désirable et il était si profondément amoureux d'elle. Elle allait être sienne ! Renesmée entrouvrit encore plus les lèvres alors qu'elle sentit une délicate pression sur ses lèvres. Le fruit rouge enrobé de chocolat entra doucement dans sa bouche et elle le croqua. Un filet de chocolat et de jus prit possession de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle dévora avec délectation le fruit. Jacob porté par l'amour qu'il portait à sa belle décida que c'était là le bon moment pour lui admettre sa dévotion. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'empara des lèvres rosés de sa promise en un tendre baiser. La jeune fille, surprise, ne bougea point. Puis après un instant, elle répondit au baiser, y mettant tout son amour et sa passion. Ses bras allèrent ses perdre dans les cheveux de jais de son amant tandis que les bras de Jacob empoignèrent avec force les hanches de Renesmée. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, le bel homme plaqua son imprégnée au sol. Celle-ci étouffa un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur émettant de son promis sur elle. Suite à tous ces mouvements, les cheveux de l'adolescente, qui étaient précédemment attachés en chignon, se défirent et retombèrent gracieusement autour de la tête de Renesmée en un joyeux bazar.

* * *

**_''Faisons l´amour sous le ciel_**

**_Habillé par un drap d´étoiles_**

**_C´est toi le sens du mot belle_**

**_Aimons-nous jusqu´au soleil ''_**

**_*LEMON*_**

* * *

Renesmée mordilla amoureusement les lèvres de Jacob .Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de la morsure et un goût métallique se répandit dans la bouche des deux amants. Sans prévenir, Jacob lâcha la bouche de son imprégnée et alla plaquer ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle qu'il dévora avec férocité. Renesmée était couché sous lui, le corps cambré, le cœur battant, le rouge aux joues, le souffle erratique et les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration battante tandis que Jacob lui suçotait la peau du cou, marquant ainsi son territoire au moyen de suçons. Elle laissa échapper de petits gémissements alors que les mains de Jacob se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, se permettant de caresser sa poitrine et son ventre par-dessus sa robe. Le désir prit possession de la belle qui s'empressa de tirer sur le chandail de son bien-aimé pour tenter de lui retirer. Voyant que sa douce voulait jouer sur ce territoire, Jacob se laissa faire et une fois son chandail retiré, il s'empressa de reprendre possession des lèvres de Renesmée. Les mains de l'indien se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. En effet, le jeune homme avait entreprit de retirer sa robe à sa douce. Bien vite, la tenue de la jeune femme prit le bord et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant son amant. Jacob entreprit alors de baiser chacune des parcelles de peau mise à nue. Il commença par descendre lentement ses lèvres dans le sillon du cou de l'élue de son cœur, puis il atteint la poitrine de sa promise. Il s'empressa alors d'y laisser de petits baisers avant de retirer le soutien-gorge blanc crème de sa belle. Renesmée rougit avant d'essayer de croiser ses bras sur sa petite poitrine. Évidemment, son soupirant ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'esquisser ce geste puisqu'il prit en bouche l'un de ses mamelons faisant ainsi échapper plusieurs petits gémissements à son âme sœur tandis que de son autre main, il malaxait avec douceur l'autre boule de chair rosé.

* * *

**_''Faisons l´amour sous le ciel_**

**_Habillé par un drap d´étoiles_**

**_C´est toi le sens du mot belle_**

**_Aimons-nous jusqu´au soleil ''_**

* * *

Un sentiment nouveau prit possession du corps de Renesmée. Le plaisir s'insinua en elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Cherchant plus de contact avec son amant, elle arqua le dos et sans qu'elle ne l'ai décidée, ses hanches amorcèrent d'elle-même un mouvement de va-et-vient. Jacob grogna à cause du contact et de la proximité entre leurs deux corps. Le jeune homme reprit de plus belle sa douce torture sous les geignements de sa douce. La demi-vampire sous les limbes du plaisir agrippa avec fermeté le dos de son amant y laissant dix lacérations rougeâtres. Le loup cessa de martyriser les pauvres monts de vénus fièrement dressés de la jeune femme et aventura sa bouche plus bas. Ses deux grandes mains plaquées sur les hanches de la demoiselle, il entreprit de couvrir le ventre de celle-ci de milles et uns baisers, s'attardant sur le nombril de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. Avant que son bourreau aille plus loin, Renesmée amorça de retirer le jean de son ami, le trouvant trop habillé. Jacob la laissa faire. Les deux amants n'étaient que séparé que par leurs sous-vêtements, ce qui monta encore plus leurs excitations. Le jeune homme remonta sur le corps de sa belle en une furtive caresse et alla s'emparer des lèvres de sa belle en un baiser fougueux. Le bout de la langue de l'adonis effleura sensuellement les doux pétales de roses de Renesmée quémandant l'accès à la bouche de sa douce. Renesmée porté par le désir, amena sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son amant. Leurs deux langues commencèrent une danse endiablé rehaussant leurs désirs l'un envers l'autre. Un petit vent s'était levé, la demi-vampire frissonna. Bien vite, les mains chaudes de Jacob vinrent réchauffer son corps frêle sans toutefois que celui-ci ne cesse d'embraser les fines lèvres de Renesmée.

* * *

**_''Avant de prédire la suite faudrait s´introduire,_**

**_Au milieu de nulle part, juste s´évanouir,_**

**_Encore, un peu, pourvu qu´on se couche ''_**

* * *

Après leur baiser ardent, les deux promis se regardèrent dans les yeux amoureusement. Les yeux de Renesmée étaient complètement dilatés et s'en était aussi le cas de Jacob. La belle avait le corps secouée de quelques frissons et sa peau était couverte de chair de poule. Son souffle était rapide et son visage rougi. Consumé par cette vision orgasmique de l'élue de son cœur, Jacob sentit son érection devenir de plus en plus douloureuse dans son boxer. Devenant de plus en plus entreprenant dans ses démarches, le loup captura les lèvres de son imprégnée, avec plus de douceur cette fois. Ses mains trouvèrent d'instinct l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il caressa doucement la féminité de sa partenaire à travers sa culotte couleur crème déjà toute humide. Renesmée écarta plus les jambes, offrant ainsi plus de sensations dans son entrecuisse. Le désir monta petite à petit en elle et une douce chaleur prit place en son bas-ventre. Après quelques secondes à exciter sa belle, Jacob, devenu presque impatient, entreprit de retirer la culotte de sa promise. Il se pencha sur elle, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son nombril, il s'arrêta. D'un coup, il apposa ses grandes mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle, retirant petit à petit la culotte de cette dernière sans oublier d'embrasser chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau mise à nue sous les gémissements de Renesmée. Une fois cette étape franchi, Jacob se débarra à son tour de son dernier rempart de vêtement et colla son corps nu et musclé contre celle frêle et fragile de sa belle et sa bouche alla trouver instinctivement celle de sa partenaire.

* * *

**_''Le hasard est la blague du clown qui déconne_**

**_Peut-être que t´es mon âme sœur, peut-être que t´es pas la bonne_**

**_Mais nous deux, y me semble que ça sonne mieux''_**

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, les mains des deux tourtereaux câlinèrent le corps respectifs l'un de l'autre augmentant leurs désirs au maximum. À chaque nouveau baiser, la tension en eux montait d'un cran. Jacob devait la posséder. C'était plus qu'une simple envie. C'était un besoin. Renesmée, tant qu'à elle, n'en menait pas largue non plus, elle avait si envie de son amant. Son désir était si grand comme pouvait en témoigner l'humidité entre ses cuisses. Elle savait que Jacob était dans le même état qu'elle puisqu'elle pouvait sentir sa dureté entre ses cuisses et cela l'excita davantage. Renesmée laissa échapper un long et bruyant gémissement alors que son amant avait décidé de mouvoir son corps sur le sien ; provoquant ainsi une friction entre leurs deux corps. Jacob se pencha vers elle. Il caressa sa féminité de la main avant de trouver son petit bouton de chair. La belle cria de plaisir pendant que le jeune homme titillait sa petite boule de nerfs d'une main habile. Le plaisir grondait en elle et elle en oublia même son nom ; le seul mot qu'elle avait à l'esprit était Jacob. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se mit à récidivé le nom du jeune homme au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Décidant qu'il l'avait assez torturé, les doigts habiles du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans l'intimité de sa belle. Il commença par insérer deux doigts en elle, amorçant un lent va-et-vient puis il en inséra deux de plus, intensifiant son mouvement ainsi. Renesmée hurla de plaisir. Son amant était si doué de ses doigts. Les mains de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent avec force à ses côtés dans la terre. Voyant par la dilatation du sexe de sa promise qu'elle était fin prête à le recevoir en elle, Jacob enleva ses doigts d'elle. La jeune fille lâcha un cri de mécontentement bien vite remplacé par un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et dur à son entré. Lentement, Jacob entra en elle tout en lui murmurant des paroles douces à l'oreille. Renesmée se crispa. Une douleur fulgurante émise de ses entrailles lui fit échapper un grognement de douleur bientôt suivi de quelques larmes. Pour lui faire oublier sa peine, le jeune homme la caressa avec douceur et picora ses lèvres de baisers. En quelques minutes, elle oublia rapidement la douleur et le désir qu'il l'avait prise plus tôt se re-manifesta. Elle sourit à son amant et l'embrassa avec passion. Celui-ci comprenant le message, commença de lents va-et-vient.

* * *

**_''Faisons l´amour sous le ciel_**

**_Habillé par un drap d´étoiles_**

**_C´est toi le sens du mot belle_**

**_Aimons-nous jusqu´au soleil ''_**

* * *

Jacob plaqua ses deux mains aux côté de la tête de son amante avant de commencer un mouvement plus rapide, plus fort. Renesmée cria une litanie de mots sans aucuns sens, perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Ses mains allèrent se crisper dans le dos de son amant où, une fois de plus, elle laissa de jolies marques rougeâtres. Le jeune homme la pénétra avec encore plus de brutalité. La friction entre leurs deux corps était insoutenable. Jacob grogna de plaisir. C'était si bon! Elle était si chaude, si étroite ! Et elle était enfin sienne ! En cet instant, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Le loup ralentit la cadence, ne voulant pas venir tout de suite. Il profita de ce ralentissement pour marquer une fois de plus sa belle, lui faisant un cinquième suçon dans le cou. Renesmée haleta de plaisir. Ses joues étaient écarlates et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, c'est-à-dire rapidement. Ses paupières s'étaient refermés sur ses yeux chocolats, le plaisir était trop fort, elle avait peines et misère à garder les yeux ouverts. Son esprit était complètement à l'ouest. Jacob était en elle et ils formaient un tout. Leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un même puzzle et c'était là tout ce qui importait. Jacob embrassa une dernière fois sa belle avant d'accélérer la cadence à un rythme presque infernale.

* * *

**_''Faisons l´amour sous le ciel_**

**_Habillé par un drap d´étoiles_**

**_C´est toi le sens du mot belle_**

**_Aimons-nous jusqu´au soleil ''_**

* * *

Soudain Jacob sentit les parois vaginales de son amante se resserrer sur lui signe qui annonçait qu'elle était en plein orgasme. Il la vit se cambrer sous lui et jouir en un long gémissement. Son corps était en sueur, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux entremêlés, son visage rouge et sa respiration saccadé. Elle était magnifique! Le jeune homme continua encore un instant ses coups de butoir avant de se libérer à son tour en elle. Il eut l'impression de tomber et de voler en même temps. Il fut pris dans un immense tourbillon de couleurs alors qu'il atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'une mirade de feu d'artifices explosait en lui. C'était une sensation magnifique ; presque magique. Fatigué de l'orgasme spectaculaire qu'il venait d'avoir, il se laissa tomber sur sa compagne en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas l'écraser. Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

(NDA : CLIN D'ŒIL À PAM;D **FIN DU LEMON**)

**_'' J´veux sentir ton âme épier la mienne_**

**_Je veux que la nuit s´étende jusqu´au bout du monde ''_**

* * *

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, nu et allongés dans l'herbe, leurs vêtements éparpillés à travers la clairière. Ils étaient simplement heureux. Soudain, Renesmée sentit un malaise grandissant dans son être. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Bien qu'elle soit amoureuse de Jacob, celui-ci était avant tout son meilleur ami et surtout celui-ci était imprégné ! La jeune fille se sentit un grand mal-être prendre possession d'elle. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. La vie était si injuste! Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être heureuse en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans qu'il n'y ait une ombre au tableau alias l'imprégnée dudit homme ? Les larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux témoignant de son cœur brisé. Elle qui rêvait de se marier avec Jacob, de porter ses enfants et de vivre pour l'éternité ensemble… Et d'ailleurs, comment est-ce-que le loup pouvait faire cela à son imprégnée. C'était si horrible !

* * *

**_''Je veux que la planète nous appartienne_**

**_Je veux que la vie soit vierge, j'voudrais qu´on soit comme_**

**_Adam et Ève, Adam et Eve lalalala_**

**_Adam et Eve, Adam et Eve, Adam et Eve_**

**_la lalalala Adam et Eve'' _**

* * *

Sous la voûte céleste, Jacob s'était endormit, heureux tandis que sa compagne se dégoutait à chaque seconde qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent sur ses fines joues albâtres, Renesmée tentait désespérément de se défaire de la poigne de son amant tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller le Quilleute qui dormait à poings fermés, un sourire aux lèvres. Précautionnent, elle souleva le bras musclé de son ami qui lui entourait la taille. Avec douceur, elle le reposa au sol. Puis, elle entreprit de se remettre sur ses pieds, tâche qui s'annonça plus difficile que prévue. Ses jambes étaient en véritables compotes et son corps entier était engourdi. Après quelques essais infructueux, la jeune demoiselle réussit enfin à se mettre debout. La demi-vampire se mit alors à la recherches de ses vêtements. Elle trouva ses sous-vêtements carrément à l'entrée de la clairière tandis que sa robe blanche baignait maintenant au milieu du petit plan d'eau. La jouvencelle rentra dans l'eau sans hésiter. Le liquide glacé lui fit grand bien et elle en profita pour se laver de la couche de sueur qui recouvrait son corps en entier. Mais elle se dépêcha tout de même à prendre sa robe et à sortir de l'eau glaciale. Une fois sur terre, elle s'habilla, du plus vite qu'elle put, son corps ankylosée l'empêchant de se dépêcher comme elle l'aurait voulu.

* * *

**_''J´veux sentir ton âme épier la mienne_**

**_Je veux que la nuit s´étende jusqu´au bout du monde''_**

* * *

Une fois rhabillée, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amant qui dormait paisiblement directement au sol. Son regard dévia vers le corps musclé de Jacob. Ses larges épaules, son torses musclés, ses abdominaux en tablettes… Gênée, la belle ne baissa pas les yeux plus bas. Elle revint à observer le visage de celui qui lui avait pris sa virginité. Il était vraiment que c'était un très beau garçon.

_''Mais il ne serait jamais mien, pensa mélancoliquement l'adolescente le cœur en morceaux. ''_

Brusquement, elle se retourna, ne voulant se torturer davantage le cœur. Elle commença à avancer vers la forêt, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir le martyre à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

* * *

**_''Je veux que la planète nous appartienne_**

**_Je veux que la vie soit vierge, j'voudrais qu´on soit comme_**

**_Adam et Ève, Adam et Ève lalalalala_**

**_Adam et Ève, Adam et Ève, Adam et Ève_**

**_Lalalalala Adam et Ève ''_**

* * *

Une voix retentissante derrière elle la fit sursauter dans sa piètre tentative de départ.

**-Je t'aime Ness … Reste…, Affirma son amant qui venait de se réveiller d'une voix alarmante.**

Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, les yeux embués de larmes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle éclata en sanglots

**-Je suis désolée Jacob, répondit-elle avant de tourner le dos à son ami.**

Entendant le jeune homme se relever et partir à sa suite, elle se mit à courir malgré la douleur qui fusait en elle. Distançant Jacob de quelques kilomètres, elle s'accorda un moment de répit. Dès qu'elle fut arrêtée, elle tomba par terre, prit ses genoux entre ses bras et éclata en larmes. Le silence régnait dans la forêt mais les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient les sanglots d'une adolescente en peine et le hurlement déchirant d'un loup au cœur brisé.

* * *

**BLABLA DE L'AUTEURE : **Voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2... J'espère que le lemon ne vous a pas trop choqués… Et pour la fin de ce chapitre, ne vous en faites pas ; je vous ai déjà dit que ça allait être un HappyEnding .Je suis (une fois de plus) désolée pour les (trop) nombreuses fautes d'orthographes... Bref, Une review et vous pourriez faire des CHOSES avec Jacob ( ou Renesmée) ;)

XXX, Votre weebmiss qui vous adore, Samyye33


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pour une fois

**Note de l'auteure :** Amis du soir, Bonsoir, Amis du jour, Bonjour !:) Et oui, c'est encore moi avec le chapitre 3 de cette mini-fanfic'. Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre puisque j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon internet donc les synonymes me manque et aussi, c'est l'un des plus courts chapitres que je n'ai jamais écrit mais bon, pour respecter mon horaire de publication et l'histoire, je me doit de le faire plus court que les autres chapitres.

Cette fois-ci, la chanson du chapitre c'est '' Pour une fois'' de Marie-mai. J'ai choisi cette chanson puisque, étant une fervente admiratrice de Marie-mai étant jeune, cette chanson m'a toujours intriguée, laisser dans le mystère. Mais aujourd'hui j'éclaircis cette zone d'ombre autour de cette chanson. Personnellement, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais bref, trêve de bavardage et place à la lecture! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Wouaaah ! Je ne m'attendais point à avoir autant de reviews. Merci! J'ai l'impression que mon petit lemon vous a plu ;)

Fairy-cullen : Merci de ta review! Tu as raison, tout ne peut qu'aller que pour le mieux. Par contre ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre-ci;)

Jennimael : Héhéhé! Merci … Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de succès avec mon lemon;) Le prochain lemon sera aux alentours du chapitre 8 …

Calyspo005 : Pour répondre à ta question, Jacob ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Renesmée s'est enfuie. Il pense que c'est parce qu'il a été trop vite dans leur relation mais quand même, il sait qu'elle a le cœur brisé à cause du super lien qu'est l'Imprégnation.

Tranche de pain : Merci !:)

Anne-so : Merci… C'est sûr que je vais continuer d'écrire. Si je n'écrirai pas, j'en mourrais…

Gaby555 : Bien sûr! Tu vois? Je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre, non?

Emma140 : J'espère aussi que Jacob va retenir la leçon. Mais lui pensait que c'était évident…Pourtant, la pauvre Renesmée, pense que Jacob ''lui fait un cadeau de fête''. Mais bon, que serait une fanfic' sans quelques petits rebondissements.

**Disclamer :** J'ai demandé à Stéphanie Meyer si elle voulait bien me laisser les droits d'auteur de Twilight mais elle a refusé… Une fois de plus…

**Playlist :**

Apologize De OneRepublic

Big Girls Don't Cry De Fergie

It Will Rain De Bruno Mars

More than this de One Direction

Pour une fois de Marie-mai

Quand je ferme les yeux D' Annie Villeneuve

* * *

**L'amour sous chansons, A Twilight Fanfic, Chapitre 3 : Pour une fois…**

* * *

: 3ÈME JOUR :

Elle était portée disparue depuis maintenant trois jours et trois nuits au grand désespoir de tous. Tout le monde était à sa recherche. Tout le monde, sauf Jacob.

Effectivement, le jeune homme était à peu près dans le même état que la disparue. Il était vide intérieurement et son cœur saignait. Lui qui croyait que la jeune femme l'aimait ! Comme il était stupide ! Jacob pensait dur comme fer que la jouvencelle s'était éclipsé, après leur nuit d'amour, car celle-ci ne l'aimait pas en retour et ça le tuait à petit feu puisqu'il craignait d'avoir forcé la jeune femme à avoir des relations avec lui. L'adolescent s'était enfermé chez lui et il ne sortait plus, une profonde tristesse ayant pris possession de lui. Il n'avait plus goût à la vie. Il voulait simplement mourir. Il voulait la revoir, c'était un besoin essentiel mais il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de peines. La vie sans son imprégnée à ses côtés était simplement insupportable.

Du côté de sa promise, elle était emmuré dans le silence, perdue quelques part dans la forêt, des sanglots déchirants brisant parfois le doux silence qui l'entourait. Renesmée avait la ferme impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché. Elle culpabilisait dans le silence et avec une douleur sans pareille, s'imaginait des scénarios farfelues où il aurait été question qu'elle prenne la place de l'imprégnée de son amant. La jeune femme aurait tant aimé que rien de cela ne se soit passé. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour revenir dans le temps où Jacob n'était qu'un simple ami.

* * *

**_''Pour une fois,_**

**_Fais-moi croire que tu es là_**

**_Regarde-moi et fais-moi voir les étoiles comme autrefois''_**

* * *

Ce fut Rosalie qui trouva en premier sa nièce. La petite était dans un état déplorable. L'enfant Cullen était couchée à même le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses vêtements tachés de tâches d'herbes et de boue, ses pieds en sang dû aux plantations de ronces qui se trouvaient non-loin de là et qu'elle avait traversé dans sa fuite, ses cheveux plus remplit de nœuds que jamais, son visage pâle et rougi par les pleurs et son cœur brisé. Mais le plus effrayant était son regard. Il était dénudé de toutes émotions et perdue dans le vide. Si ce n'avait été que des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et de sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, tout aurait pu laisser croire que la jeune fille était morte.

**-Renesmée? Lâcha la blonde, le cœur brisé de voir sa petite nièce chérie dans un tel état juste à cause de ce salaud de chien galeux qu'était Jacob.**

Ladite Renesmée leva les yeux vers sa tante qui, entre-temps, s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. La jeune demi-vampire se redressa, aussi vite qui lui permit son corps endolori et alla se blottir avec force dans les bras de sa tante, déversant en même temps un autre torrent de larmes. La main de Rosalie vint tendrement caresser le dos de la jeune fille en pleurs constatant aussi les dégâts que le loup avait causé à sa frêle et fragile nièce. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi durant quelques heures.

**-Viens… On va rentrer. Tes parents étaient morts d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Prononça avec affection Rosalie en essuyant les dernières larmes de la petite.**

L'adolescente hocha la tête, la mine triste. La belle vampire blonde aida sa nièce à se mettre debout et les deux compères commencèrent à marcher lentement vers la villa Cullen. Plusieurs fois, Rosalie dû rattraper la plus jeune des deux qui avait peines et misères à se tenir debout. Après une période de temps indéterminé, les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin à destination. Les deux parents de Renesmée étaient assis sur le perron de la villa, blottit l'un sur l'autre, et leurs regards, précédemment inquiets, changèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin leur enfant qui était porté disparu depuis trois longs jours. Le couple se jeta littéralement sur leur fille et la serrèrent dans leurs bras lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Ils avaient eu si peur de ne jamais la revoir !

* * *

**_'' Pour une fois…_**

**_Et c'est tout…''_**

* * *

: 7ÈME JOUR :

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Jacob évita sa promise du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pensant que son ancienne meilleure amie le détestait à présent. Le loup se sortait plus de chez lui et il se morfondait tout seul. Renesmée, tant qu'à elle, se refusait de parler et elle avait cessé de s'alimenter, trop perdue dans la peine et la douleur qui la prenait à chaque souvenirs d'elle et Jacob qui remontait à sa mémoire. Le regard perdue dans le vide, celle-ci était présentement assise à sa fenêtre comme si elle espérait y voir apparaître magiquement Jacob et que les deux amis pourraient se réconcilier malgré le fait qu'une autre femme détenait le cœur du seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Son esprit était embué de toute sortes de scénario plus étrange les uns que les autres. Son cœur était en mille pièces et elle se demandait sérieusement s'il elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour_. Surement pas ! Pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. _De toute façon, la jeune fille avait l'éternité devant elle. Elle était si distraite qu'elle n'entendit même pas son père entrer dans sa chambre et soupirer en entendant les pensées de sa petite fille.

**- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, tu vas arrêter de te morfonde et tu vas venir chasser. Nom de dieu il faut que tu mange ! Ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas te laisser mourir juste à cause de ce stupide garçon! S'énerva le père de la jeune fille, inquiet de voir sa fille dans un état presque dépressif, depuis qu'elle était de retour à la maison.**

La belle ne porta pas attention à son père qui la sermonnait. Elle ne releva même pas la tête, aucunement interpellée par ses paroles. Pourtant, il était vrai que cela faisait presque qu'une semaine que la demi-vampire ne s'était pas nourrit, son dernier repas remontait à son anniversaire. Mais elle n'avait pas faim, trop accablée dans son désespoir. De plus, la seule idée de se nourrir emplissait son corps d'une profonde nausée. Elle se sentait si vide, comme si un trou béant emplissait sa poitrine. C'était si douloureux que cela lui suffisait à ignorer sa faim.

: 10ème jour :

Durant près de trois jours, tout la famille de la douce enfant tentèrent de lui faire reprendre raison, lui proposèrent toutes sorte d'activités pour la faire sortir de son mal-être. Du shopping avec sa tante Alice et sa tante Rosalie jusqu'aux leçons de piano avec son père, elle eut pleins de suggestions. Mais aucune ne lui tentait. Elle n'avait plus le goût de rien depuis que Jacob n'était plus là pour divertir ses journées. À force de ne rien faire de ses journées, le moindre petit geste qu'elle esquissait lui demandait mille efforts et lui refilait d'horrible vertiges et maux de tête.

Au bout de la troisième journée, Renesmée craqua, la faim l'emporta sur sa tristesse et elle partit à la chasse avec sa mère. La demoiselle s'attaqua à un cerf aussitôt fut-elle dans la forêt. Elle avala gloutonnement le sang de la bête avant qu'elle ne le vomisse presque, une étrange expression de dégoût peinte sur le visage. Même le sang n'avait plus le même goût maintenant que Jacob n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se résigna donc et rentra chez elle, se reposter devant sa fenêtre. Elle voulait mourir.

* * *

**_'' La dernière fois,_**

**_Tu as pris ton cœur et le mien,_**

**_Rappelles-toi,_**

**_Tu les as amenés trop loin,_**

**_Rappelles-toi… ''_**

* * *

: 14ÈME JOUR :

Les jours passèrent et les deux amants, chacun de leurs côtés, s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans une dépression amoureuse des plus douloureuses. Deux semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis l'anniversaire de Renesmée et celle-ci n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Le matin du quatorzième jour, la jeune fille se leva avec une douleur aiguë à l'estomac. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait fait entrer aucune nourriture en son organisme durant près de quatorze jours ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La douleur de sa ''séparation'' avec Jacob commençait à peine à s'estomper mais la belle arrivait maintenant à oublier son ex-amant le temps de quelques heures même si elle avait peines et misères à ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

Du côté de Jacob, ses devoirs de modificateurs le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il fut obligé de sortir de chez lui. Même si auparavant, il n'aimait pas cette part de sa vie; aujourd'hui, il en était presque heureux car cela lui permettait de se changer les pensées durant le temps d'une soirée. Ses compagnons de meute devinrent pour lui de véritables confidents et il commençait peu à peu à se remettre même si des matins, il se levait avec une seule envie; se tuer. La douleur en son être était si intense que mourir ne serait qu'une délivrance.

* * *

**_'' Pour une fois et c'est tout''_**

* * *

: 20ÈME JOUR :

Renesmée se réveilla en haletant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de rêver de Jacob. Encore.

À chaque nuit depuis son anniversaire, c'était pareil. À chaque fois, son rêve débutait par tous ses bons moments passé avec le loup, toute son enfance puis comment leur relation avait évolué avec le temps. Puis, le rêve devenait de plus en plus étrange alors qu'elle revoyait sans cesse les images de sa fête d'anniversaire; Elle riant avec Jacob, Elle dansant avec Jacob et Elle et Jacob faisant l'amour. Et pour finir, son songe se terminait par Jacob, embrassant une belle jeune femme. Il la prenait par la taille et l'embrassait avec amour sous le bruit de fond d'un rire cristallin d'enfant. Ce qui était le plus troublant dans son rêve, à part le fait qu'il se répétait à chaque nuit, c'était que la jeune femme qui était avec Jacob à la fin de son rêve était toujours dans l'ombre. On ne pouvait voir son visage.

Comme à toutes les nuits, la demi-vampire se recroquevilla dans son lit en position fœtale, les genoux entre ses bras devenus maigres. L'aube n'avait même pas encore pointé le bout de son nez mais elle resta dans cette position ; en boule, les deux yeux grands ouverts, les dernières images de son rêve la hantant encore.

* * *

**_''Pour l'instant d'une flamme,_**

**_Un souvenir d'avant…''_**

* * *

:25ÈME JOUR :

Une fois de plus, Renesmée se leva avec un haut-le-cœur. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, elle allait de mieux en mieux. Puisque le goût du sang la rendait malade, ses parents avaient eu la brillante idée de la nourrir avec de la nourriture humaine. Son corps reprenait peu à peu des forces et son cœur se cicatrisait de jours en jours même si il lui arrivait de se laisser aller au désespoir et de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle avait depuis peu recommencé à parler, comprenant que son mutisme ne lui menait à rien. C'était une nette amélioration. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu Jacob depuis l'incident à son anniversaire l'avait fortement aidé à tenter de l'oublier. Elle allait de mieux en mieux, acceptant même de faire quelques activités avec sa famille.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine séance de magasinage avec ses tantes, elle fut soudainement prise de vertiges. Un frisson de dégoût s'empara d'elle et elle vida le contenu de son estomac dans la poubelle à côté d'un banc. Puis, sa '''' s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivés.

Ses tantes la ramenèrent aussitôt à la villa Cullen où la jeune fille se fit examiner par son grand-père. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez elle.

Un autre incident du même genre se reproduit quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était dans son lit. Il était tout juste 4h du matin alors qu'une violente crampe à l'estomac la réveilla. Pliée en deux par la douleur, elle en pleura. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur disparu complétement et elle put se rendormir.

Plusieurs autres incidents bizarres se produisirent au courant de la semaine. Allant de la perte de conscience le lundi aux maux de têtes inexpliqués le vendredi en passant par le changement brusque de caractère le mercredi et le jeudi, tout y passa.

Renesmée en devenait de plus en plus inquiète et elle n'était pas la seule; sa famille l'était encore plus.

**_'' Pour effacer nos larmes, se sentir vivant''_**

* * *

: 28ÈME JOUR :

Le matin du 7 octobre, c'est une Renesmée endormie qui reçut un coup de fil de Sam lui apprenant une superbe nouvelle qui la mit aussitôt de bonne humeur. En effet durant la nuit, Emily avait donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon. Avant de raccrocher le téléphone, la jeune adolescente promit de passer voir l'heureux couple.

Avant d'aller visiter ses amis et le nouveau venu, elle choisit avec soin ses vêtements et se maquilla légèrement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis belle lurette. Finalement, son choix se porta sur un jean noir taille basse et un chandail avec un imprimé sur le devant. À ses pieds, elle portait des converses et ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés en queue de cheval. Mais malgré son apparence un peu négligé, elle était très jolie. Elle se prit une pomme dans la cuisine, avertit ses parents qu'elle allait rendre visite à des amis et elle partit à la course, la tête libre de toutes pensées négatives.

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta dans une boutique et en ressortit avec une magnifique peluche en forme de loup pour le nouveau-né.

Une fois arrivé à destination, elle ralentit la cadence et entra un sourire aux lèvres dans l'hôpital.

**-Bonjour ! Je voudrai savoir dans quelle chambre est présentement Emily Young. Demanda d'un ton presque joyeux Renesmée à la dame de l'administration.**

La dame en question était âgée d'une soixantaine d'années comme le démontrait ses cheveux gris et les rides aux coins de ses yeux, lui donnant un air espiègle et sage en même temps. La dame lui sourit chaleureusement et regarda dans ses fichiers.

**-La seule Emily Young que j'ai dans mes dossiers , est rentrée cette nuit en et elle est en chambre 431, lui répondit maternellement la dame.**

Renesmée remercia la gentille dame et se pressa vers ladite chambre ée devant la porte, elle toqua et seulement lorsqu'elle en eut la permission de la personne à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle entra.

Le portait que formait Sam, Emily et leur bébé Eliot était tout simplement magnifique. Renesmée papota quelques heures avec le couple et elle fit connaissance avec le nouveau-venu. C'était vraiment un bébé magnifique! Il était le portrait craché de Sam mais il avait les yeux et les cheveux lisses et noir d'Emily. Lorsque fut le temps pour l'adolescente de partir, elle salua ses amis et prit la direction de la sortie. Alors qu'elle vint pour sortir, elle fonça dans quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son cœur arrêta de battre et elle la rebaissa aussitôt, les joues rouges cramoisies. Le jeune homme dans lequel elle était foncée dedans n'était nul autre que Jacob Black.

Les amants se fixèrent du regard. Renesmée remarqua que la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du jeune loup avait complétement disparu et que son ex-amant paraissait vraiment fatigué. Bien qu'il restait très bel homme, son visage s'était amincit et il y avait en son regard tellement de tristesse que Renesmée en eut le cœur brisé.

_N'était-il pas supposé être heureux maintenant qu'il était libéré d'elle et qu'il pouvait sortir avec son imprégnée? Pensa-t-elle anxieuse._

Du côté du jeune homme, il constata avec effroi à quel point son imprégnée avait un air presque cadavérique avec son teint pâle, ses joues creuses et ses cernes violettes et qu'elle avait perdue beaucoup de poids.

Gênée sous le regard inquisiteur de celui qui était son meilleur ami, Renesmée baissa la tête et s'en alla, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vue.

Après son face-à-face avec Jacob, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit de son anniversaire.

* * *

**_''Pour une fois,_**

**_ Laisse danser tes doigts sur ma peau, _**

**_Retourne-toi _**

**_Et tu verras que le monde est beau,_**

**_ Reste ce soir, _**

**_Pour une fois et c'est tout ''_**

* * *

: 30ème JOUR :  
Elle entendait des pleurs. Ça résonnait dans sa tête, faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. Il faisait sombre et un bébé hurlait à pleins poumons. Renesmée avança à tâtons dans le noir. Un sentiment d'impuissance la traversa. Elle voulait faire taire les petits sanglots d'une tristesse incroyable du bébé. La jeune femme s'apporte avec précaution de l'endroit où les sons fusaient. C'est presque comme si le bébé l'appelait. Alors qu'elle s'approcha de plus en plus, elle parvint à distinguer le poupon; il était dans un petit panier envelopper dans une couverture à l'aspect rêche et il était en larmes. Les jambes de l'adolescente fléchirent, son souffle se coupa et son corps faiblit sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Une pensée fugace la traversa.

**_Je dois le consoler, pensa-t-elle sans raison apparente._**

Lorsque Renesmée fut proche du bébé, elle tendit instinctivement les mains vers lui. Le bébé cessa de pleurer dès qu'il aperçût la femme qui était prêt de lui. Il la fixa de ses grands yeux noir tel deux pierres d'onyx. Renesmée ne put détacher son regard de celui de l'enfant. Il lui était si familier.

**_Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Mais où? Songea-t-elle, déstabilisée par le profond regard du bébé._**

La jeune fille tendit les bras vers l'enfant mais dès que ceux-ci rencontrèrent la peau chaude et cannelle du petit être, le bébé s'évapora, sous le regard alarmé de l'adolescente. Un rire d'enfant provenant de derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement mais dès lors le bruit lui parvenait d'autre part. Ce petit manège continua encore quelques temps avant que les rires cristallins commencent à fuser de partout. Croyant devenir folle, elle s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains en balançant son corps doucement. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues d'albâtres_. __**Mais où diable était-elle ? Pensa-t-elle en pleurs. **_

**-Maman! Maman! Regarde-moi!, s'éleva soudainement une voix fluette et enfantine.**

Renesmée releva la tête et croisa le regard d'une petite fille âgée tout au plus de 5 ans qui la regardait intrigué. L'enfant avait d'épais cheveux noir de jais qui lui retombait sur les épaules en jolies vaguelettes et son visage poupin cannelle à l'aspect givré lui donnait l'air d'une jolie petite princesse sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée. La petite avait de grands yeux noirs, un petit nez où s'étendaient quelques points de rousseurs et de jolies lèvres roses. Elle était simplement adorable. Subitement, une autre fillette sortit de l'ombre de la première. Elle lui était identique en tout point sauf pour son visage qui était plus rond que celui de sa jumelle et de ses yeux qui étaient d'un profond vert émeraude. Les deux fillettes s'esclaffèrent de rire. Leurs rires sonnaient telle une mélodie de clochette.

**-Maman! Maman! Regarde-nous! Piaillèrent les deux enfants en chœur le sourire fendues jusqu'aux oreilles.**

Renesmée baissa la tête. Ce n'était surement pas elle que les deux petites interpellaient. Elle serra encore plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se refondit en larmes. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle! Elle voulait quitter ce lieu sombre où elle était prise au piège! Soudain, les deux jumelles se rapprochèrent d'elle. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait à mille à l'heure.

**_Mais que me veulent-elles? Je ne peux pas être leur mère ; Je n'ai même pas d'enfants ! Songea-t-elle, intriguée._**

Lorsque les deux filles furent devant elle, elles la fixèrent sans but. Renesmée se mit à paniquée. Son souffle était court et elle se sentait prise au piège comme si elle était au bord d'un gouffre sans fond. Subitement, l'adolescente sentit deux petites mains chaudes se poser sur elle.

**-Maman! Maman! Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demandèrent les jumelles simultanément, la mine triste.**

Renesmée releva la tête et croisa une dernière fois les prunelles d'onyx et de jade des deux filles avant que l'image de celles-ci ne se mettre à disparaître lentement avec comme seul bruit de fond, les sanglots remplit de douleur d'un nouveau-né.

Soudainement, l'adolescente se réveilla en nage. La sueur lui collait au corps et son oreiller était trempé de larmes. Elle respira lourdement, encore choquée de l'étrange rêve dont elle a été victime.

**_Ainsi tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe? Les deux fillettes n'existaient pas? Pourtant elles avaient l'air si réelles !. Songea-t-elle, encore perdue entre le rêve et la réalité._**

Il était à peine 6h du matin mais Renesmée n'avait plus sommeil. Elle se leva d'un pas incertain. Elle chancela quelques instants, se tenant fermement à sa table de chevet pour ne pas tomber. Une puissante migraine lui martelait la tête. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et c'est lorsqu'elle la sentit remonter jusqu'à sa gorge qu'elle accouru d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y vomir de tout son soûl. Une fois ceci fait, elle se releva lentement et se lava les dents, chassant ainsi l'horrible goût dans sa bouche. Le reflet que lui renvoya la glace lui donna la chair de poule. La jeune femme dans le miroir était si pâle, ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, ses cheveux retombaient lâchement dans son dos. Renesmée recula un peu afin de pouvoir se voir complètement dans le miroir. Ses épaules étaient voûtés comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur elles, sa poitrine légèrement plus bombé que d'habitude, sa silhouette fine. Le seul détail qui l'alarma fut le léger renflement entre ses hanches alors qu'elle se rappelait de son rêve.

**_Non! Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Pensa-t-elle les yeux fixés sur son ventre._**

Prenant une bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage, elle se dépêcha d'aller rendre une petite visite à son grand-père Carlisle.

* * *

**_''Ne m'oublis pas, _**

**_J'ai gardé ton sourire en main, _**

**_Ne m'oublis pas_**

**_ Parce que sans toi je ne suis rien._**

**_Ne m'oublis pas,_**

**_Pour une fois et c'est tout…''_**

* * *

: 33ème JOUR :

La nouvelle était tombée. Après avoir subi une mirade d'examen durant trois jours, son grand-père le lui avait annoncé. Elle était enceinte. Ce mot résonnait comme une malédiction dans ses oreilles. Il y avait un être qui grandissait en elle.

D'après les dires de Carlisle, le fœtus grossissait à une vitesse inhumaine. Le bébé avait été conçu il y a un mois mais physiquement, il était aussi gros qu'un fœtus de trois mois.

Bien sûr, son grand-père lui avait proposé l'avortement mais pour Renesmée, il était tout simplement inimaginable de tuer un si petit être. Il ne lui avait rien fait…En plus, depuis que Jacob l'avait quitté, elle s'ennuyait ferme de lui; un bébé serait peut-être la solution à ses problèmes. Elle aurait un petit bout de Jacob avec elle. Juste à cette idée, le vide dans son cœur se refermait un tout petit peu.

Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune adolescente se sentait assez mature pour élever un enfant ; avec l'aide de sa famille bien sûr et peut-être aussi de Jacob… Il était bien le père de l'enfant, non? Peut-être même que grâce à cet enfant, Jacob laisserait son imprégnée pour vivre avec bon ! Elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir sur cela.

Renesmée se promit d'aller voir Jacob pour lui annoncer la nouvelle dans les jours qui suivaient. Il méritait de le savoir lui aussi.

* * *

**_''Pour l'instant d'une flamme,_**

**_ Un souvenir d'avant,_**

**_ Pour effacer nos larmes,_**

**_ Se sentir vivant…''_**

* * *

: 35ème JOUR :

Renesmée tint sa promesse. Effectivement seulement deux jours plus tard, elle se rendit à la Push, l'angoisse au ventre. Elle était si anxieuse. La jeune femme arriva finalement chez Jacob. D'une main tremblante, elle cogna à la porte. Des bruits se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Trop lentement.

**-Bonjour Renesmée! Je suppose que viens pour voir Jacob? Énonça Billy, le père du jeune garçon.**

Renesmée accista d'un hochement de tête.

**-Il est dans son établi, va le voir… continua l'aîné. **

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de la demi-vampire. Elle salua le père de Jacob et se dirigea vers l'établi en question. Elle était si nerveuse! Un fois arrivé à destination, elle cogna une seule fois avant qu'une grosse voix monotone lui annonce qu'elle pouvait entrer.

Jacob était là, dans toute sa splendeur. Il était torse nu et travaillait sur un moteur d'une voiture. Dès qu'il la vit, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en son regard. Enfin, il pourrait lui avouer ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit à son anniversaire. Renesmée avança timidement.

**-Ness… souffla le jeune homme.**

La belle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les prunelles sombres de son ami.

**-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, annoncèrent-ils en même temps.**

Les deux promis se regardèrent avec surprise et hésitation.

**-Toi commence…, répliqua Jacob, un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.**

Renesmée baissa la tête et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie. Une boule d'angoisse avait pris place en son ventre au même endroit que le bébé qui grandissait en elle. _Comment-est que Jacob allait prendre la nouvelle?_

**-Enfin…Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… commença la jeune femme, le rouge ayant pris possession de ses joues.**

Jacob fixa son imprégnée, intrigué_. Mais que diable avait-elle à lui annoncer et pourquoi maintenant?_

Renesmée prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage puis elle releva la tête et riva son regard sur le jeune homme.

**-Et bien… J'ai amabilité de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas stérile Jacob, lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.**

Jacob lui lança un regard intrigué. _Mais que voulait-elle dire ?_

**-Je suis enceinte Jacob, annonça-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres, angoissée.**

Sa nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. L'outil que tenait à la main Jacob alla s'écraser contre le sol en un fracas métallique. Le silence régnait en l'endroit. Le visage de Jacob perdit de ses couleurs alors qu'il comprit la phrase de sa belle. Il jeta un regard alarmé à la belle fille qui était devant lui. Il s'aperçu que celle-ci était au bord des larmes. Suite à son manque de réaction, Jacob vit Renesmée quitter précipitamment l'endroit en pleurant. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il esquissa un geste afin de la faire rester mais à peine eut-il bougé qu'il s'arrêta aussitôt encore perdu dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs heures durant, trop choqué par la nouvelle.

Tout à coup, son téléphone sonna. Jacob ne répondit pas. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait si mal à l'intérieur de son être. Il s'en voulait. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il avait pu voir la souffrance dans ses yeux chocolat. Ceux de son imprégnée, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Il était là, assis, en pleurs, désemparé et plus perdu que jamais. Il était triste et heureux à la fois. C'était une sensation si bizarre. Il était si chamboulé! Après s'avoir promis à lui-même d'aller voir sa promise au plus vite, il s'empara de son téléphone afin de voir qui l'avait appelé. Sa surprise fut énorme lorsqu'il constata que c'était sa belle. Elle avait laissé un message. Jacob écouta le message.

**''- Bonjour Jacob, C'est Renesmée…**

Il entendit la jeune femme prendre une grande respiration.

**-Je te laisse ce message afin de te dire adieu, Je m'en vais… loin… tu ne me reverras plus jamais.**

Il y avait une telle douleur dans ses paroles

**- Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves.**

Jacob commença à paniquer.

**- Jake tu étais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je ne regrette en rien ce … que nous avons fait… Si pour toi cet enfant est la fin du monde sache que pour moi c'est plus une bénédiction. Je vais élever cet enfant. Avec ou sans toi.**

La panique emplit complètement son corps et la peur se fit sentir dans son ventre.

** -Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Adieu Jacob…''**

Jacob voulait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller comme ça alors que le jeune homme l'aimait comme un fou. Jacob sortit en furie de son établi.

Malgré la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes dehors, Jacob accouru vers la maison de sa promise. Il cogna comme un damné à la porte du cottage. Après avoir reçu le message de sa belle, il se devait d'aller la voir avant qu'elle parte. Il devait aller lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba face-à-face avec Edward.

**-Je veux la voir, hurla presque Jacob.**

Edward lâcha un soupir.

**-Tu ne peux pas… laissa-t-il tomber après quelques instants, agacé.**

Jacob commençait à s'impatienter.

**-Et pourquoi donc ? répondit le loup du tac-au-tac, impatient.**

Jacob vit avec effroi la douleur sur le visage de celui qui avait été auparavant son ennemi.

**-Elle est morte. Elle s'est tuée. Et c'est entièrement ta faute. Annonça Edward avec tristesse.**

Jacob sentit son être dépérir petit à petit. Il rebroussa chemin et marcha du plus vite qu'il put. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Mais il devait fuir. Non! Ce n'était pas vrai! Elle n'avait pas pu lui faire ça ! Il avait si mal. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa tomber au sol, fatigué et cria. Il criait toute sa colère, toute sa haine, tout son amour. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire à Renesmée. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle était partie. À jamais…

* * *

**_''Pour l'instant d'une flamme,_**

**_ Un souvenir d'avant,_**

**_ Pour effacer nos larmes,_**

**_ Se sentir vivant…''_**

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure : **Salut! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Qui s'attendait à cette nouvelle? Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, le rêve a une signification toute spéciale. Le message que Renesmée laisse à Jacob est presque le même que dans Tentation lorsqu'Edward laisse Bella mais c'est voulu…Et comme on dit; Tel père, Telle Fille…

Ne vous en faites pas ; CEST UN HAPPYENDING , même si la fin de ce chapitre laisse sur un peu de drame mais bon, vous allez voir …Bref, vis-à-vis mon horaire d'écriture, le chapitre 4 je vais essayer de le poster avant Halloween & le chapitre 5&6 avant le jour de l'an… En tout cas, LAISSEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS ÇA PREND 10 SECONDES ET ÇA ME FAIT TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS PLAISIR !

**-Votre weebmiss , Samyye33**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Hurt

**Note de l'auteure :**

HeyHeyHey ! Samyye est dans la place !:) Aujourd'hui, je ne m'éterniserai pas ; la chanson du chapitre est Hurt de Christina Aguilera. Et ce chapitre est trèèèèèès long (22 PAGE WORL EN ÉCRITURE 11 !) ! Un petit mot pour mes amies Anne-So et Oli (Ce chapitre est leur cadeau de fête) Bonne fête Mes Pandas roses à points verts à lunettes ! I Love you

Bref, pour les autres, Une review est toujours apprécié ! Bonne lecture !

P.s. Je suis répertoriée ici **- .com-**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Je vous aime fort mes lecteurs ( lectrices)

Guest (oli) : Bonne Fête Oli ! Bonne fête Oli ! Bonne fête, Bonne fête… Bonne fête Oli! Hiphiphip Hourra ! HipHipHip Hourra ! ;) Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Love you!

Gaby555 : Parce que!? … Alors est-ce-que j'ai été assez vite à poster ce chapitre?

Calypso005 : Pour le déconnage d'Edward regarde dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir des surprises. Mais t'en fait pas, c'est un Happy-Ending. Merci pour ta review!

Koala-Cullen : Merci pour ta review.

Fredou26 : Hahaha c'est correct. Bof, attend de voir. Anyway, (Désolé de mon anglicisme) tant que tu me laisse des review, je continue d'écrire.

PP ( Power point? X) ) : Merci! Bref, je ne te révèle pas de punch, mais …

Soso : Bonne fête à toi ! Les cadeaux sont pour moi, le gâteau pense-y même pas ; t'es déjà assez grosse comme ça ( Joke :p ) Bonne fête Merci ! Je t'adore;) ! Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Heureusement pour eux…

**Playlist :**

Hurt De Christina Aguilera

You're Free De Ryan Lawrie

Someone Like You De Adèle

Let her go de Birdie

The One That Got Away De Katy Perry

Moment De One Direction

* * *

**L'amour sous chanson, A Twilight Fanfic, Chapitre 4 : Hurt**

* * *

**_'' Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_**

**_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_**

**_If only I knew what I know today … _**

**_ (J'ai l'impression que c'était hier..._**

**_Quand j'ai vu ton visage._**

**_Tu m'as dit à quel point tu étais fière, _**

**_Mais je suis parti_**

**_Si seulement j'avais su _**

**_Ce que je sais aujourd'hui) ''_**

* * *

: 1er Année :

Dévasté par la peine, Jacob laissa couler ses larmes. Il s'était posé sur un tapis de mousse, le dos accoté sur un immense chêne, la pluie glissant tristement sur lui, l'orage grondant autour de lui ; exprimant avec authenticité son humeur des plus déprimé. Après quelques temps, sa tristesse se mua en une terrible colère. Le jeune homme sécha brusquement ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. Prit d'une terrible rage, Jacob balança un coup de poing dans l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé précédemment. Le végétal craqua en deux en un sinistre craquement sonore. L'adolescent encore écumant de fureur se changea alors en un immense loup brun au pelage aux milles et uns reflets de roux. L'animal avait une telle colère en ses yeux sombres qu'heureusement que personne ne se trouvait en compagnie de cette féroce bête. D'un élan violent, le loup envoya valser le tronc en pièce et il le réduit en poussière.

( **NDA** : Bravo Jacob! Tu viens de tuer un arbre! x)Ok bon ma gueule! Bonne lecture ! Et C'est parti mon Kiwi ! )

Il était si furieux que ses accès de folies furent la raison du déracinement d'une dizaine d'arbres centenaires qui avait planté bien avant sa naissance. Le jeune homme en la bête était en colère contre tous. Contre elle qui avait commis ce terrible geste. Contre lui qui n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il se dégoutait lui-même.

Entre le désespoir et la colère, Jacob ferma les yeux. Des sons lui parvinrent. Une branche qui craquait, le vent qui soufflait, un oiseau qui gazouillait, le faible battement d'un cœur d'un daim, le hululement d'un hibou, le doux son cristallin des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient avec densité sur les feuilles pendantes des arbres et dans les flaques d'eau au sol. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se calma peu à peu. Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache si cela était le résultat de son imagination débordante, une douce odeur de vanille et de fraises parvint à lui. La fragrance lui chatouilla les narines quelques instants avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. L'imposant loup secoua la tête, déboussolé. Il avait dû rêver. Elle était morte, jamais plus il ne sentirait les délicates effluves vanillées du parfum de la belle ni l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise.

Juste de penser à ces terribles mots, le cœur de Jacob se serra davantage. Il avait de la misère à reprendre son souffle tellement le trou béant dans sa poitrine le faisait souffrir. Plusieurs flash-back de lui et sa douce lui virent en tête. Le rire de celle qui avait été jadis son imprégnée résonnait en sa tête comme une mélodie. Tel le venin d'un serpent, le bruit harmonique se répandit de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Exténué, le loup se laissa choir sur le sol, ses pattes virent essayer de couvrir ses oreilles dans un geste adorable, tentant de ne plus entendre ce son maudit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'entendre.

* * *

**_''…I would hold you in my arms_**

**_I would take the pain away…_**

_(Je te tiendrais dans mes bras,_

_J'anéantirais la douleur…)__**''**_

* * *

Une semaine durant, Jacob, sous sa forme lupine, erra dans les bois, désespéré. Il croyait dur comme fer devenir fou. L'image de son imprégnée défilait sans cesse dans sa tête. Peiné, Jacob se retransforma avec misère. Chaque muscle de son corps, chaque articulation, chaque os lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Avec misère, il enfila son jean et se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre. Un souvenir vint en sa mémoire.

* * *

_Flash-back _

_C'était l'été. Jacob surveillait d'un œil protecteur la petite Renesmée de 6 ans physiquement qui faisait gaiement la chasse aux papillons dans la clairière. Les longs cheveux cuivre de l'enfant virevoltèrent au gré du vent. La petit riait aux éclats alors que le soleil frappant faisait faiblement scintiller sa peau diaphane. La fillette retourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, elle avait attrapé un magnifique papillon bleu aux creux de ses mains._

**_-Jacob! Jacob! Regarde le joli papillon, déclara la petite avant d'ouvrir ses mains et de laisser s'échapper le papillon, qui virevolta quelques instant puis s'envola au loin._**

**_-Waah! Comme il était joli… Mais toi, tu es encore plus magnifique que le plus beau des papillons, lui récita Jacob avec admiration._**

_La petite se mit à glousser de rire. Jacob en profita pour la chatouiller ce qui augmenta le rire de l'enfant. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux._

Fin Flash-back

* * *

Le Quileute se passa la main dans les cheveux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_Son deuxième souvenir remontait lorsque sa douce avait 14 ans physiquement. Ses longs cheveux ondulés trainait jusqu'au creux de son dos et son corps n'était plus celui d'une enfant. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle avec l'âge. Dans ce vestige du passé, Jacob se revit, angoissé comme il l'était lors de ce souvenir. En effet, le jeune homme cherchait désespérément son imprégnée qui était disparue depuis plusieurs heures, celle-ci n'étant pas rentrée de l'école après sa journée. Finalement, il la retrouva. Elle était dans la forêt. Seule. Et elle pleurait._

_Alarmé, le jeune loup alla la voir. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras. Renesmée se blottit aussitôt contre lui._

**_-Chut…Ne pleure plus… , chuchota Jacob, le cœur serré par l'image de son imprégnée qui pleurait._**

_Les sanglots de l'adolescente se calmèrent petit à petit. Jacob s'assit à ses côtés tout en gardant le corps chaud de l'adolescente contre lui. Il attendit qu'elle veuille bien s'expliquer et c'est ce qu'elle fit, une fois sa crise de larme terminé. _

**_-Aujourd'hui… Il y a des gens qui m'ont dit que je n'étais pas normal… que je ne devrais même pas exister tellement je suis bizarre, annonça-t-elle la voix pleine de chagrin._**

_Jacob serra encore plus la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux cuivre de la belle, geste qu'il l'apaisa aussitôt._

**_-Ne les écoute pas… Tu es parfaite et ces gens sont seulement jaloux de toi… rectifia Jacob avec sérieux. _**

_La jeune fille se blottit encore plus contre son ami._

_Fin flash-back._

* * *

Une deuxième et une troisième larme glissèrent sur les joues du garçon alors qu'un autre souvenir s'imposa à lui.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Renesmée avait 16 physiquement et elle était dans sa période Danse. C'était l'hiver et ne pouvant pas aller danser dehors, la jeune fille avait disposé les meubles de sa chambre dans un coin et elle avait mis sa musique. (Let her go-Birdy) Alors qu'elle enchainait les mouvements et qu'elle entrait dans sa bulle, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre. L'adolescente continua de danser aussi gracieusement et délicatement qu'une plume qui vole dans le vent. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval tournoyaient autour de sa tête au rythme de sa cadence. Sa robe blanche virevolta autour de ses jambes alors que ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. _

_Jacob était tout simplement émerveillé par sa belle. Il en apprenait un peu plus sur elle à chaque jour. La jeune fille dansait avec une telle émotion…Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir; elle dansait si bien. Renesmée se retourna, gênée._

**_-C'était magnifique Ness. Lâcha Jacob, les yeux pleins d'étoiles_**

_La jeune fille se mit à rougir; elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle avait un spectateur._

**_-Ne…Ne… ment pas, bafouilla l'adolescente, les joues écarlates._**

**_-Je ne mens pas, tu es excellente et en plus tu es très jolie quand tu danses. Énonça le jeune homme._**

_Renesmée rougit de plus en plus._

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Jacob ferma les yeux tentant d'apprécier la seule chose qu'il lui restait; ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Flash-back_

_Le dernier souvenir que sa mémoire lui délivra datait à peine de l'année dernière. C'était l'automne et les feuilles colorés de couleurs donnait à la forêt un aspect chaleureux. Jacob était assis dans la clairière. Il attendait sa belle. Elle allait venir le rejoindre lorsqu'elle aurait fini l'école. Jacob ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Il entendu une branche craquer derrière lui mais il ne s'en soucia point; c'était surement son imprégnée. Le jeune homme eut raison puisque quelques secondes après sa constatation, la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées s'assit à ses côtés. La belle avait les joues rouges, son cœur battait plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude et un sourire ornait ses lèvres._

**_-Jake, Jake ! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! annonça Renesmée d'un ton joyeux._**

_ Elle s'assit à côté de Jacob. Voulant la taquiner, le jeune garçon prit un pissenlit complétement blanc, dernier vestige de l'été, et le souffla dans le visage de sa belle._

**_ -Jake… Ce n'est pas drôle… Lâcha la belle au bord du rire_**

_Jacob éclata de rire en même temps que son imprégnée._

**_-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé de si merveilleux ma Fleur ! lui répondit le Quilleute, un sourire aux lèvres._**

**_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Rétorqua l'adolescente en lui tirant la langue, les joues rouges._**

**_ -Bref, continua-t-elle, Je me suis faite invite par un garçon. Il s'appelle Jeremy, il est si beau… et en plus il est vraiment gentil! Il m'a invité au cinéma demain soir à 18 heures et demi ! C'est mon premier rendez-vous ! J'ai trop hâte ! Énonça-t-elle avec euphorie._**

_Le sourire de Jacob se fana aussitôt ce que Renesmée remarqua aussitôt._

**_-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune fille à son ami._**

_Jacob ne répondit point. Renesmée le regarda un instant avant de lâcher :_

**_-J'y crois pas ! Serais-tu jaloux Jacob Black ? demanda la demi-vampire à la rigolade_**

**_-Non… lui répondit Jacob d'un ton grognon_**

_Renesmée se leva et commença à marcher._

**_-Si tu es pour faire ton jaloux possessif avec moi je m'en vais. Expliqua-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de sa maison._**

**_-Non reste! Répondit Jacob avant de se lever et de rattraper la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne parte._**

**_-Mais alors dit moi que ça ne te dérange pas que j'y aille à ce rendez-vous, répondit la jeune fille en espérant que cela dérangeais son meilleur ami ; pour tout dire, elle avait fait exprès de se faire inviter par ledit garçon pour rendre Jacob jaloux._**

**_-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu ailles à ce rendez-vous avec ton cher J'ai-vomi, cracha le jeune homme d'un ton sec et brusque, bouillant de jalousie à l'intérieur de lui._**

_En soupirant, la jouvencelle se rassit à même le sol et son ami en fit pareil. Ils papotèrent sans trop d'intérêts quelques instants puis Renesmée dû s'en aller. Jacob, s'étant calmé, la laissa partir seulement après qu'elle le lui ait fait un gros câlin. Le jeune homme lui promit aussi, sous ordre de sa meilleure amie, de venir la voir le lendemain afin de l'aider à se choisir une belle tenue. _

_Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévue et Jacob en fut pris au dépourvu. À 17h30am tapante, il cogna à la porte du Cottage Cullen. Edward vint lui ouvrir._

**_-Elle est dans sa chambre et elle t'attend depuis 2minutes et 42 secondes. Lâcha le père de son imprégnée totalement agacé par le prétendant de sa fille._**

_Jacob lançant un regard vers le vieux vampire et prit la direction de la chambre de sa belle. Il entra sans cogner et vit sa douce, les poings sur les hanches devant son placard qui se cherchait désespérément une tenue adéquate pour son rendez-vous. Le trois-quarts de son garde-robe était étalé à même le sol dans sa chambre. _

**_-C'était pas trop tôt… grommela-t-elle en entendant son meilleur ami rentrer dans sa chambre._**

_Jacob éclata de rire._

**_-Bon ! Montres-moi ça ! Annonça le jeune homme soudainement prit d'enthousiasme._**

_La jeune demi-vampire se décala de son placard et Jacob vint y jeter un coup d'œil. À première vue, il dénicha une jolie paire de jeans et un top blanc crème. _

**_-C'est pas joli ça ? demanda-t-il à sa jeune amie en lui brandissant l'ensemble sous les yeux._**

_Renesmée hocha la tête négativement. Jacob soupira. En cherchant bien dans les tonnes de vêtements de la belle, il trouva une petite robe beige et brune à motif fleuri orangés et blancs à l'aspect vintage sans manches avec une ceinture brune. Il la présenta à sa belle. Renesmée hocha la tête positivement incertaine. Jacob lui fila la robe entre les mains et il sortit de la chambre quelques instants, permettant ainsi à sa douce de se changer. Il toqua ensuite à la porte. La jeune fille lui annonça timidement qu'il pouvait rentrer. Jacob entra et resta bouche bée lorsqu'il aperçut sa promise. La robe lui allait parfaitement et elle s'arrêtait un peu en haut des genoux._

**_-Tu es ravissante ! Lâcha le jeune homme, impressionné._**

_Renesmée rougit de plus en plus._

**_-Tu en es sûr? Tu crois qu'il va me trouver jolie ? Tu crois qu'il va bien m'aimer? demanda l'adolescente le cœur battant et le rouge aux lèvres._**

_Jacob lui sourit chaleureusement._

**_-Bien sûr qu'il va te trouver jolie. Et comment ne peut-on ne pas t'aimer? Annonça-t-il avec honnêteté._**

_Jacob s'approcha de sa douce assise sur son lit. Il prit la brosse sur la table de chevet de la belle et commença à lui coiffer les cheveux avec douceur. La jeune femme se laissa faire. Jacob concentré sur les cheveux bruns aux reflets de cuivre de sa meilleure amie ne vit pas la rougeur des joues de celle-ci._

**_-Tadam…Te voilà fin prête à tous les faire tomber. Lâcha Jacob sans joie lorsqu'il eut finit la simple mais magnifique tresse qui retombait sur l'épaule droite de son imprégnée._**

_Renesmée, impressionnée par les talents de son ami, garda un sourire béat sur le visage._

**_-C'est joli... remarqua-t-elle en un murmure._**

_Jacob sourit à sa promise._

**_-Mais il manque un petit quelque chose… commença le jeune garçon._**

_Il se dirigea d'une démarche nonchalante vers le coffret à bijoux de l'adolescente qui était posé sur sa commode. Il ouvrit avec précaution le coffret en bois qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué et farfouilla quelques instants parmi les bijoux de toutes sortes de sa belle. Le jeune homme en sortit un collier fait de ses propres mains dont le pendentif était une demi-lune en bois. Il revint vers la demoiselle, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard ancré sur son meilleur ami. Le loup passa ses mains couleurs cannelles derrière le cou de sa promise et lui attacha le collier. La brunette frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les douces mains de son ami lui frôler la peau du cou mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre. L'horloge dans la cuisine de la maison sonnait 18h et le stress de Renesmée monta de plus en plus._

**_-Tu devrais y aller, lui suggéra Jacob perdant son entrain et sa joie habituel à mesure que le temps avançait._**

_La belle hocha la tête et se leva en tremblant de son lit suivi par son ami. Juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle empoigna une paire de petits escarpins de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle mit ses souliers dans le salon aux côtés de son ami._

**_-Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème, hein ? Se renseigna Jacob, inquiet._**

_Renesmée pouffa de rire._

**_-Tu es pire que mon père! S'amusa la jeune fille en riant aux éclats._**

_Jacob eut une moue dégouté lors des dires de sa promise._

**_-Non mais tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème ! Reprit-il avec plus de sérieux._**

**_-Mais oui! Le rassura l'adolescente._**

_Juste avant de passer la porte afin d'aller à son rendez-vous, Renesmée se souvint de quelque chose. _

**_-Je reviens, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle partit en trombe dans sa chambre._**

_Jacob fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes suffirent à la jeune demi-vampire pour revenir avec un bracelet aux reflets de rouge, d'orangé et de bleu. C'était le bracelet créé de la main de Jacob que celui-ci lui avait offert à son premier Noël. Jacob sourit à la vue du bracelet de promesse. Il y avait encore de l'espoir ! Elle ne l'avait pas oublié !_

_L'adolescente se passa le bracelet au poignet. Elle donna un câlin à son meilleur ami et dit au-revoir à ses parents avant de sortir définitivement de la maison. Jacob la suivit, l'observant du regard alors qu'elle quittait le terrain de la propriété Cullen et s'enfonçait dans les bois._

**_-Ness! La Rappela Jacob avant que la jeune fille disparaisse de son angle de vue._**

_La jeune fille se retourna, intriguée. Durant ce laps de temps, le Quilleute avait rejoint sa promise en accourant. Vivement, il prit sa petite protégée dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son torse, plongeant ainsi son nez dans ses cheveux cuivre aux effluves de fraises de son imprégnée. Après cette étreinte fougueuse, Jacob plaqua ses lèvres sur la joue potelée de sa promise, beaucoup trop près des lèvres roses de la jeune fille qui vit son cœur s'affoler._

**_-Bonne chance, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que des petits frissons prirent possessions de Renesmée. _**

_Les joues de la belle se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin._

_ Puis Jacob alla prendre place sur un tronc d'arbre non-loin de la maison Cullen, attendant maintenant, avec un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation, le retour de sa bien-aimée. Il attendit. Une heure. Puis deux…Bien vite suivi de trois, de quatre et de cinq. Au bout de cinq heures, il se mit en mode Panique. Pourquoi Renesmée n'était-elle pas encore rentrée? Un film au cinéma ne durait qu'une heure ou deux voire trois gros maximum… N'est-ce-pas? N'EST-CE PAS? _

_Alors qu'il élaborait anxieusement toutes sortes de scénarios qui auraient bien pu arriver à sa belle, son cellulaire sonna. À moitié soulagé, il répondit dès qu'il entendit la première sonnerie._

**_-Ness ! Ça va ? S'empressa-t-il de demander sur un ton plein d'angoisse, malgré lui._**

_Il entendit sa belle pleurer de l'autre côté de la ligne._

**_-Il…Il n'est jamais venu… Annonça l'adolescente un sanglot dans la voix._**

_Se sentant mal pour son imprégnée, Jacob s'empressa de lui répondre._

**_-Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher. Lâcha le beau jeune homme avec sérieux._**

_Renesmée ravala ses larmes._

**_-D'a...ccord… Répondit-elle avec la voix tremblante._**

_Une fois eut-il raccroché, Jacob s'empressa de se rendre chez lui. Le jeune homme enfourcha sa moto. Les cheveux dans le vent et la vitesse lui grisant les sens, Jacob se dépêcha de se rendre au petit cinéma au cœur de la ville de Forks. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, la vision que lui offrait son imprégnée lui broya le cœur. La jeune fille était assise sur un banc en dehors du cinéma, seule. Ses genoux étaient rempliés sur elle et ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Ses fins doigts blancs pianotaient délicatement sur son bracelet de perles. Lorsque Renesmée aperçut son ami, celui-ci était déjà assis à ses côté._

**_-Tu as toujours envie d'aller voir un film ? demanda le jeune garçon toujours avec une once de tristesse dans la voix._**

_Voyant que sa jeune amie ne réagissait pas, le Quilleute se montra courageux et se leva du banc entrainant ainsi Renesmée avec lui vers le guichet. _

**_-2 places pour '' Grande Personne 2 '' ! Réclama Jacob à la guichetière sous le regard abasourdi de sa douce. _**

**_-Mais…Mais, Bafouilla la jeune demoiselle tentant de persuadé son ami._**

_La guichetière leurs remit les billets non sans dévisager du regard l'étrange couple que formait le Quilleute & la demi-vampire. Finalement, la soirée s'était dérouler sans embûches et Jacob avait même réussit, avec une grande fierté, à faire rire son amie au cœur brisé. Après leur soirée cinéma, le jeune garçon resta même chez sa promise jusqu'au petit matin. Une fois sa belle endormi, Jacob avait même été faire une petite visite surprise audit Jeremy qui avait proposé un lapin à la plus belle des filles qui existait sur cette planète. Effectivement, le lundi matin lorsque Renesmée retournât à l'école, elle eut toute une surprise. Jeremy, le garçon qui s'était moqué d'elle, avait maintenant une peur bleu de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et Renesmée, naïve comme elle l'était, n'avait vraiment aucune idée pourquoi._

_Fin flash-Back_

* * *

Jacob sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait marché et maintenant il longeait la plage. Sans savoir pourquoi, il monta sur la falaise. Jacob se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues de la Push et s'endormit, l'esprit torturé par des images de sa belle.

* * *

**_'' …Thank you for all you've done_**

**_Forgive all your mistakes… _**

**_(Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait,_**

**_Je pardonne toutes tes erreurs, ) ''_**

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Jacob se leva tôt. Il décida d'aller voir la défunte. Il devait la voir. Elle lui manquait trop. Alors qu'il vint pour quitter l'endroit, un détail accrocha son regard. De petites traces de pas marquait la terre à ses côté. Mais le seul problème était que les marques étaient beaucoup trop petites pour être les siennes. Intrigué mais préoccupé par autre chose, le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

Sur son chemin vers la villa Cullen, il cueilli une rose blanche comme neige ; les préférés de sa douce. Une fois arrivé à destination, il réalisa à quel point le cottage avait l'air calme et morne sans la présence de Nessie pour éclairer l'endroit de sa présence. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Tous les bons moments passés avec la jeune fille, assit à l'ombre du pommier à gauche de la petite maison ou bien même jouant dans l'herbe verte et humide qui recouvrait l'endroit. Jacob avait serré si fort la rose en sa main que les épines de celle-ci avaient troué sa peau et de sa main perlaient maintenant de grosses gouttes rouges qui recouvrirent la tige de la fleur.

Le cottage était exactement pareil à ses souvenirs à un détail près. Effectivement, une pierre semi-ovale d'un blanc nacré où était inscrit le nom de sa douce avait été installé à gauche de la maison à l'orée de la forêt. Jacob se sentit découragé. Ainsi, il ne pourrait revoir le corps parfait de sa belle. Les Cullens avait fait l'enterrement du corps sans lui ! Sans toutefois exprimé son mécontentement, le jeune garçon alla s'accroupir près de la tombe. Il déposa délicatement la rose sur la tombe. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une branche craqua derrière lui. Le Quilleute se releva et essuya rageusement la goutte d'eau sur sa joue cannelle avant de se retourner. La mère de la défunte le regarda une mélancolie dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha du prétendant de sa fille.

**-Je suis si désolé Jacob ! dit-elle en se rapprocha du jeune homme, un sanglot dans la voix.**

Ledit Jacob attendit que la jeune femme soit à ses côté avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

**-C'est moi qui suis désolé Bells ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Je suis le seul à blâmer… Annonça le loup, presqu'en larmes à celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie il y a longtemps.**

**-Ne dit pas ça Jake ! Protesta-t-elle.**

Le Quilleute éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amie. Bella le consola maternellement jusqu'à ce que le loup se soit remis de ses émotions. Une fois sa crise terminé, Jacob faussa compagnie à son amie qui ne se vexa pas pour un sous du comportement plus qu'étrange du jeune loup.

_Pauvre de lui ! Pensa la vampire, le cœur brisé par l'expression de tristesse et de désespoir qui était peinte sur le visage de son ami._

* * *

**_''…There's nothing I wouldn't do_**

**_To hear your voice again._**

**_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there… _**

**_(Je ferais n'importe quoi_**

**_Pour entendre à nouveau ta voix_**

**_Parfois je voudrais t'appeler,_**

**_Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là) ''_**

* * *

: 2ème année :

Même si une année complète c'était écoulé depuis la mort de son imprégnée, Jacob ressentait encore un immense vide en lui.

_C'est comme s'il me manquait une part de moi, pensa mélancoliquement le Quilleute_

Il arrivait même que parfois, des souvenirs emplissaient sa tête sans prévenir_. _Dans ses moments, il ne pouvait que rester là, le corps crispé et le cœur sanglant de ses impressions du passé.

_C'est pire que de la torture! Songea douloureusement le garçon, ses yeux sombres reflétant ses fantômes du passé._

À cet instant même, le jeune loup était recroquevillé dans son établi, les genoux rempliés contre son torse. La douleur était trop intense. C'est comme si on lui brisait chaque os de son corps. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rendre contre. Une vague de souvenirs déferla en lui comme une marée noire de douleur et de souffrance. Peu à peu, au bout de quelques heures, la douleur s'estompa. Jacob, épuisé plongea dans le sommeil. Mais peu avant de partir pour le pays des rêves, il prit son téléphone et cliqua sur le bouton ''Play'' .

''- Bonjour Jacob, c'est Renesmée… Je te laisse ce message afin de te dire adieu, je m'en vais…loin…tu ne me reverras plus jamais… ''

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent. Il savait éperdument que c'était mal ce qu'il faisait mais le Quilleute avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier! Le souvenir de sa douce s'effritait un peu plus chaque jour et cela faisait vraiment peur au jeune loup. L'enregistrement lui permettait de tenir le coup. De se sentir un peu plus vivant à chaque jour. C'était comme si elle était encore là. Lorsque le message finit, Jacob s'était déjà endormit. C'était la même chose à tous les jours, peu importe l'endroit qu'il se trouvait, lorsque le jeune homme sentait la fatigue prendre possession de lui, il démarrait le message et s'endormait sur la délicate voix de sa belle qu'il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion d'entendre à un autre endroit que sur un enregistrement.

C'était littéralement la dernière chose qui lui restait d'elle.

* * *

**_'' I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_**

**_And I've hurt myself by hurting you…_**

**_(Je m'en veux de te blâmer_**

**_Pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire,_**

**_Et je souffres moi-même, en te faisant mal… ) ''_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour que la douce, la magnifique Renesmée avait quitté ce monde. La douleur s'estompe avec le temps, comme le dit-on. Mais pour le Quilleute, sa souffrance était de pire en pire à chaque jour. L'état de Jacob, avec le temps, se détériorait de plus en plus et à chaque jour, il ressentait la sensation qu'un part de lui s'effaçait. Malgré tous ses états, Jacob n'oublia pas cette date fatidique où tout son univers s'était écroulé. La date de la mort de son imprégnée, sa raison de vivre.

Le jeune homme se déplaçait avec lenteur et accablement, la tête basse et les épaules voûtés. Sur son chemin, il déroba une belle fleur blanche à un rosier sauvage et prit la direction du cottage Cullen. Comme à son habitude, il déposa la rose devant la pierre tombale et resta quelques instants à méditer et à se rappeler sa bien-aimée. Il pouvait encore revoir les fossettes qui se formaient dans ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait, la manie nerveuse qu'elle avait de toujours se passer la main dans les cheveux, la façon dont elle riait… Soudain, une goutte de pluie tomba sur son épaule. Puis un autre bien vite suivi par des dizaines d'autre et bien vite Jacob fut complétement détrempé.

**-Au revoir Ness … laissa-t-il échapper en écho à lui-même avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez lui.**

Une fois entré chez lui, Jacob s'emmura dans le silence. C'était vraiment une journée très difficile pour lui. Il avait si mal. Le loup déboucha une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il s'arma d'un petit verre en vitre et le remplit. Il effectua ce geste plusieurs fois avant que les effets de l'alcool commencent à prendre place en lui. La rage monta en lui et d'un geste furieux il lança son verre qui alla s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur. Le verre se fracassa en mille miettes tout comme son cœur l'était. L'alcool coulait maintenant à flot dans ses veines et Jacob sentit sa tête tourner. À la place de simplement arrêter de boire parce qu'Il n'avait plus de verre, le jeune homme prit de grandes gorgés directement à la bouteille. Une frustration sans pareille prit possession de lui.

_Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce geste maudit ? Songea-t-il à demi-ivre._

Lorsque la bouteille fut complétement à sec, Jacob la projeta, comme pour le verre, sur le mur en face de lui. Des débris de bouteille revolèrent dans tous les sens. L'un des plus gros morceaux de verres revola pour aller s'incruster douloureusement dans l'épaule de Jacob. Les sens enivrés par l'alcool, Jacob ne remarqua la plaie que lorsque du sang se mit à couler sur sa chemise. En lâchant un juron, le garçon à la peau cannelle retira le débris avant que son pouvoir de guérison instantané ne règle le problème. Esseulé, il se coucha dans son lit beaucoup trop petit et s'endormit aussitôt comme une véritable bûche laissant sa chambre dans un joyeux bazar. Il se détestait tellement !

* * *

**_'' …Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_**

**_(Parfois je me sens brisé à l'intérieur,_**

**_Mais je ne peux l'admettre…) '' _**

* * *

:3ème année :

Jacob passa lentement la lame sur son poignet. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur en lui. Juste une immense vide, comme s'il était au bord d'une falaise. Du sang coula quelques instants de la plaie avant que celle-ci se referme comme par magie. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, le garçon appuya plus fort la lame contre son poignet strié de cicatrices blanchâtres. De cette deuxième blessure jaillit du sang pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que la plaie fasse comme la première. Il était si terriblement emplit de désespoir. Le jeune homme avait trouvé, dans l'acte de se couper, une sensation étrange qui lui faisait sentir en vie. Avec hargne, il insista fortement sur cette dernière coupure. Il allait la rejoindre. Il voulait aller la rejoindre. Il n'était simplement plus capable de vivre sans elle. Elle avait été toute sa vie, son univers, son monde. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là et lui se sentait faiblir. La coupure était si profonde que cela prit quelques minutes à son organisme avant de se régénérer. D'un mouvement brusque, Jacob appuya la lame sur la veine de son poignet droit et trancha d'un seul coup, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Se couper le lui faisait sentir heureux, libre… C'était un moyen comme un autre de changer la douleur de place.

Soudain, la vision de Jacob devint floue et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il accentua la pression sur ses poignets avec la lame et il se sentit mourir peu à peu. Mais comme si son heure n'était pas encore sonné, son esprit revint bien vite à lui alors que les plaies se refermaient d'elles-mêmes à son plus grand désarroi. Furieux, Jacob jeta la lame au loin et se défit de son chandail taché de sang. Il soupira et s'assit contre un arbre.

_Ne pourrait-il pas aller rejoindre sa promise un jour ? Se questionna-t-il tristement._

* * *

**_''…Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_**

**_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this…_**

**_(Parfois je veux juste me cacher _**

**_Car tu me manques_**

**_Il est trop difficile de dire au revoir,_**

**_Dans ces moments-là…) ''_**

* * *

: 4ème année :

Jacob était dans une clairière dehors. Durant toute sa vie, il en avait vu des clairières mais il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit avant. Les brins d'herbes verts et humides lui chatouillaient les mollets et le doux soleil chaud lui réchauffait la peau. Un calme paisible régnait en l'endroit. Il pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter et des enfants rirent. Devant lui, une montagne s'élevait à quelques kilomètres de hauteur en une pente plutôt plate. La montagne était recouverte de végétaux et d'arbres en tout genre. Derrière lui, sur un plateau, une forêt principalement construite d'érables et de conifères à perte de vue. À sa gauche, deux petites filles aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et à la peau cannelle jouaient gaiement en se faufilant aisément entre les arbres imposants de la forêt. À sa droite, la femme qui ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Jacob fut si estomaqué de la voir qu'il ne pipa mot, se contentant seulement d'avancer la main vers elle. Lorsque sa main rencontra la douce peau immaculée de sa belle, l'image de la jeune femme disparut en fumée. Le jeune homme recula apeuré.

_Mais où diable était-il ? Était-il mort ? Songea le Quilleute un instant avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser ses horribles pensées._

Soudain, l'une des fillettes, dans sa course effrénée, lui fonça dans les jambes. La petite leva la tête vers l'imposant homme dans lequel elle était entrée en collision. Les yeux sombres de Jacob entrèrent en contact avec les orbes d'un magnifique émeraude de l'enfant. La petite lui sourit d'un sourire si angélique, si parfait que cela en était presque malsain.

**-Je suis désolé Papa! Lâcha la fillette d'une voix mélodieuse avant de retourner jouer avec sa jumelle.**

Jacob était si ébahi. _Papa?_ … Il n'était pas père à ce qu'il sache. Le seul enfant qu'il n'ait jamais eut est mort en même temps que sa compagne. Avec attention, le jeune homme se mit à observer les jumelles qui jouaient tranquillement. Tout à coup, une bourrasse glacé lui frôla le cou. Il frissonna. La peur s'était faufilée en lui comme un vicieux serpent. C'était une horrible sensation! Il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Une attraction étrange l'attira vers les deux fillettes. Il fit un pas vers elles sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme sous l'effet d'un étrange pouvoir, le jeune homme n'était plus maître de soi. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres des deux enfants qui le regardaient maintenant avec inquiétude. Brisé, Jacob tomba à genoux devant les jumelles et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et une douleur fulgurant lui vrillait les entrailles. Puis, ce fut comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner. Plus un son ne se faisait entendre dans la forêt. La lumière baissa peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire. Malgré la noirceur, Jacob put encore apercevoir les deux petites filles qui le fixaient avec la même expression de tristesse peintes sur leurs visages à toutes les deux. Le jeune homme commençant à avoir peur lorsqu'Il vit les deux silhouettes s'évaporer en filets de fumées blanches alors que de leurs petites voix résonnaient toujours les même paroles.

**-Sauve-nous ! Sauve-nous! Sauve-nous Papa ! Scandèrent les voix de partout.**

Jacob pensait devenir fou. Il ferma les yeux avec force pour tenter de s'échapper de ce monde effrayant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Soulagé, il poussa un soupir. Pour éviter de faire d'autres cauchemars comme il venait tout juste de faire, il se leva. Malgré cela, les images de son étrange rêve lui flottaient encore dans l'esprit.

* * *

**_''…Would you tell me I was wrong?_**

**_Would you help me understand?_**

**_Are you looking down upon me?_**

**_Are you proud of who I am? … _**

**_(Me dirais-tu que j'ai eu tort ?_**

**_M'aiderais-tu à comprendre ?_**

**_Me regardes-tu de là-haut ?_**

**_Es-tu fière de qui je suis? ) ''_**

* * *

Les grosses pattes du loup martelaient la terre avec force et puissance. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, tentant désespérément d'éloigner les visions étranges qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à une vitesse fulgurant en sa tête. Ces visions étaient vraiment bizarre puisque ce n'était pas des souvenirs; c'était comme si Jacob pouvait voir le futur.

Une vision lui vint à l'esprit lui donnant ainsi une immense mal de tête. Il se voyait, devant l'autel, Renesmée descendant l'allé dans une magnifique robe d'une blancheur nacré. Cette hallucination rendit Jacob extrêmement triste. Jamais cela ne se réaliserait!

Maintenant, il avait en tête une Renesmée enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. La jeune fille de sa vision souriait à peine dents alors qu'elle passa une main sur son imposent ventre. Jacob fut ému par cette image. Soudain, sa douce se mit à crier et la vision s'estompa.

Bien vite, celle-ci fut remplacée par une image de lui et sa promise entourée par quatre enfants ; les deux jumelles de son rêve, un jeune bambin de quelques années, le pouce en bouche, qui se tenait fièrement à droite de Renesmée et un petit bébé dans les bras du Jacob de sa vision. Puis l'image disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Le loup se sentait comme si quelqu'un remuait le couteau dans la plaie de son cœur brisé et de son âme chagriné.

L'animal freina brusquement en poussant un douloureux geignement. Malgré que cela fasse maintenant 4 longues années que sa promise s'était tuée, Jacob ressentait encore la même douleur qu'au tout premier jour.

Comme il aimerait que sa douce soit encore là. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle était tout pour lui … Le jeune homme se haïssait pour tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Il ne lui avait pas révélé à quel point il était fou d'elle, à quel point, il trouvait il la trouvait mignonne lorsqu'elle était gênée, à quel point il aimait la façon unique qu'elle avait de sourire et d'éclairer une pièce avec sa seule présence. Si seulement avait-il pu avoir une autre chance !

* * *

**_''There's nothing I wouldn't do_**

**_To have just one more chance_**

**_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_**

**_(Je ferais n'importe quoi_**

**_Pour avoir une autre chance,_**

**_Te regarder dans les yeux_**

**_Et qu'ils me répondent par un regard… ) ''_**

* * *

: 5ème année :

_Et si, elle ne se saurait pas tuée i ans? Comment-aurait été leurs vies à tous les deux ? Parce que oui... Bien sûr qu'ils auraient été tous les deux ! Jacob lui aurait avoué son amour éternel et elle aurait répondu, évidement, par l'affirmative. Ils auraient sorti ensemble quelques fois puis Jacob l'aurait aidé pour le bébé. Ensemble, ils auraient choisi une très belle maison de La Push ou peut-être même la famille Cullen leur en aurait construit une ! Jacob aurait été très présent pour elle et peu après la naissance de leur petite fille, il l'aurait demandé en mariage. Parce que oui! Jacob lorsqu'il s'imaginait l'enfant qu'il avait perdu ; il s'imaginait une délicate petite fille aux yeux chocolats et aux cheveux noirs virant vers le cuivre, un parfait mélange d'eux-deux. Bref, le jeune garçon l'aurait demandé en mariage et elle aurait répondu par l'affirmative. Ils auraient, bien sûr, attendus quelques années avant de se marier mais leur mariage aurait été l'un des plus beaux. Non! Le plus beau! Leur bouquetière aurait été leur petite fille mais pour le reste, il s'en foutait un peu. Il aurait passé le plus beau jour de sa vie, outre la naissance de sa fille, en compagnie de celle-ci et de sa promise. Puis, leur lune de miel aurait été magique et aurait conclu à une deuxième grossesse. Cette fois-ci, ça aurait été un petit garçon aux boucles noirs et aux yeux sombre, sa copie conforme. Puis, après ses deux enfants, il lui en aurait refait une ribambelle et ils auraient été heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bref, ils auraient vécu une vie parfaite. Seule ombre au tableau, la jeune fille avec laquelle il prévoyait tous ses plans d'avenir était morte et enterré à son plus grand malheur. Rêvassa tranquillement Jacob._

Jacob sortit de sa rêverie. Il n'amenait à rien de s'imaginer cela. Rien ne pouvait changer le passé. Rien ne pouvait la ramener parmi les vivants. Elle était partie à jamais. Jacob sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Littéralement plus rien. Pas de joie, pas de peine, pas de peur, pas de haine. Cette sensation, apparut subitement suite à la simple pensée de sa belle, lui fit peur.

Il ne voulait pas oublie son amour mais il savait éperdument qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour, il passe à autre chose s'il voulait chasser définitivement ses démons du passé.

Mais une pensée fugace le tracassé sans cesse ; Si elle était morte, pourquoi n'avait-il vu aucun corps?

* * *

**_''…Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_**

**_And I've hurt myself… _**

**_(Je m'en veux de te blâmer_**

**_Pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire,_**

**_Et je souffres moi-même… ) ''_**

* * *

_''…Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache si cela était le résultat de son imagination débordante, une douce odeur de vanille et de fraises parvint à lui. La fragrance lui chatouilla les narines quelques instants avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. L'imposant loup secoua la tête, déboussolé. Il avait dû rêver. Elle était morte, jamais plus il ne sentirait les délicates effluves vanillées du parfum de la belle ni l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise…''_

Jacob soupira. Un souvenir passé s'était encore insinué en lui sans qui ne le veuille. Mais cette fois, le flash était si étrange. Pourquoi-est-ce-que son subconscient lui montrait ces étranges images?

_''… Alors qu'il vint pour quitter l'endroit, un détail accrocha son regard. De petites traces de pas marquait la terre à ses côté. Mais le seul problème était que les marques étaient beaucoup trop petites pour être les siennes. Intrigué mais préoccupé par autre chose, le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention… ''_

Jacob fronça les sourcils. Mais que diable étaient les messages dans ses visions qui passaient sans cesse dans sa tête ?

''…. Jacob se sentit découragé. Ainsi, il ne pourrait revoir le corps parfait de sa belle. Les Cullens avait fait l'enterrement du corps sans lui !... ''

''…. La mère de la défunte le regarda une mélancolie dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha du prétendant de sa fille.

**-Je suis si désolé Jacob ! dit-elle en se rapprocha du jeune homme, un sanglot dans la voix…** ''

Les souvenirs défilaient rapidement en lui. Ils repassaient sans arrêt, rendant Jacob un peu plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_''…_ _À sa gauche, deux petites filles aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et à la peau cannelle jouaient gaiement en se faufilant aisément entre les arbres imposants de la forêt. À sa droite, la femme qui ne pensait ne plus jamais revoir… ''_

_''…-__**Je suis désolé Papa! Lâcha la fillette d'une voix mélodieuse avant de retourner jouer avec sa jumelle. … ''**_

En repensant à son étrange rêve qu'il avait fait il y a quelques années, Jacob fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette nouvelle énigme que lui offraient ses souvenirs du passé.

_''…_ _Ces visions étaient vraiment bizarre puisque ce n'était pas des souvenirs; c'était comme s'il pouvait voir le futur… ''_

Soudain, ce fut comme un grand choc. Il avait compris, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était que la vérité qu'il tentait d'étouffé au fond de lui. Son imprégnée n'était pas morte ; du moins pas pour le moment. Elle n'était pas morte ! Toutes ses années passés à espérer d'oublier la douleur n'avait été que balivernes. 5 ans ! 5 fichus années à croire délibérément à sa mort à cause de ce connard d'Edward Cullen qui s'était bien joué de lui. Jacob était furieux!

Le choc en fut tel que les jambes de Jacob se mirent à trembler bien vite suivi par tout son corps au complet. Rapidement, il se transforma en un immense loup. Envahi par une colère noire, l'animal se dirigea rapidement vers le cottage Cullen. Il avait à leur parler. Sérieusement. Le fautif allait payer ; Parole de Jacob Black.

* * *

**_''…If I had just one more day_**

**_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away…_**

**_(Si seulement j'avais un jour de plus,_**

**_Je te dirais à quel point tu m'as manqué_**

**_Depuis que tu es parti...) ''_**

* * *

De retour sous sa forme humaine, Jacob pénétra sans même cogner dans la demeure Cullen, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que sa promise s'y trouve. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas là. Par-contre, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son ennemi de toujours aussi nommé Edward Cullen. Le loup sentait la colère monter en lui.

**-Tu n'es qu'un véritable salaud ! T'avais PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA ! Ni à elle ! Hurla Jacob en colère au père de sa promise.**

Le vampire le toisa avec dédain.

**-Tu n'étais pas sain pour elle, répondit-il avec calme.**

Enragé contre le vampire, Jacob se transforma en loup, brisant quelques meules au passage. L'animal se mit en position d'attaque et retroussa les babines comme pour démontrer ses immenses dents pointues, prêt à réduire en poussière celui qu'il considérait comme l'ennemi.

**-Ce vase que tu viens de détruire était une antiquité qui coûte plus d'argent que tu n'en aura jamais, laissa échapper avec ennui Edward, nullement impressionné par le loup.**

Le loup regarda d'un air mauvais le vampire.

**-Ton langage Black ! Déclara le vampire télépathe en entendant les vulgarités et les noms que le jeune homme lui attribuait. **

**OÙ EST-ELLE? Pensa fortement Jacob ne pouvant pas parler sous sa forme de loup.**

Le vampire le toisa quelques instant avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

**-Elle ne veut plus te voir, lâcha Edward avec sérieux. **

Le loup pensa un instant à bondir sur le vampire et le déchiqueter en morceaux. Le télépathe, voyant ses images, se prépara mentalement à foutre le camp. Mais Jacob vit preuve de maturité et usa d'une toute nouvelle stratégie. Alors que le vampire était trop occupé à élaborer une stratégie de combat, Jacob laissa ses pensées vagabondé dans l'esprit de l'homme en face de lui. Le loup sut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il vit l'expression abasourdi du vampire. Le Quilleute en profita pour prendre connaissance du maximum de souvenirs d'Edward. C'est alors que l'un d'eux l'interpella plus que les autres. Jacob fut sous le choc lorsqu'il vu sa belle. En cinq ans, elle avait peu changée. Se contentant de cette bribe de mémoire, Jacob sortit de la tête du télépathe.

**-COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! Hurla celui-ci en entrant dans une terrible colère.**

Le loup, sans demander son reste, partit en furie du cottage Cullen. Lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable de la maison, il s'autorisa à se retransformé. Une fois habillé, Jacob s'assit dans la mousse verte qui recouvrait un vieux tronc brisé et se remémora le souvenir qu'il avait aperçu un instant dans la tête du télépathe.

Sa belle était là bien vivante. À ses côtés s'amusaient gaiement deux petites fillettes qui devaient avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Ainsi, ce souvenir ne remontait pas à si longtemps puisque sa promise avait mystérieusement disparu il y a cinq longues années. Bref, Jacob se reconcentra sur le souvenir afin de bien l'analyser et tenter de définir l'endroit où était caché sa douce moitié. Alors qu'il regardait sans cesse le court souvenir d'Edward, le loup se commémora un vestige du passé. La scène dont il était témoin lui rappelait sans équivoque le rêve qui l'avait assaillit quelques années auparavant. La scène était approximativement la même sauf que dans le souvenir volé, Jacob n'était pas là et Renesmée jouait de bon cœur avec les fillettes.

_Elle fait vraiment une bonne mère! Songea Jacob rêveur._

Soudain le jeune homme sentit sa tête vacillé, comme si il tombait de haut. Tous ses souvenirs des années précédentes surgirent en lui, effaçant le vestige du passé volé à Edward. Jacob se sentait vraiment étourdi. Un violent mal de tête prit possession de lui et sous l'émotion, il tomba dans les profondeurs abyssales du coma. Heureusement pour lui, avant qu'Il ne sombre, il réussit à distinguer l'endroit où se trouvait son imprégnée. Une voix sortit de nulle part lui souffla doucement que Renesmée était au Canada…

* * *

**_''…Oh, it's dangerous_**

**_It's so out of line_**

**_To try and turn back time…_**

**_(C'est dangereux_**

**_Il est trop tard_**

**_Pour rattraper le passé… ) ''_**

* * *

Grâce à sa superbe condition de loup, Jacob ne sortit du coma que quatre jour plus tard alors que cela aurait pris à un être humain normalement constitué bien plus qu'un mois. Cela prit quelques instants avant que son cerveau ne saisissent l'ampleur des informations qu'il avait apprises avant de tomber dans les ténèbres. Tremblant et apeuré, Jacob se rappela que sa belle était toujours en vie. Ayant encore quelques doutes tant qu'à la véracité de cette déclaration. Pour en avoir le cœur net, Jacob se releva péniblement et sortit avec affolement son cellulaire de la poche gauche de son jean. Lentement, comme si chaque touche représentait une bombe à désamorcé, il composa le numéro du cellulaire de sa bien-aimée. Puis, il approcha le téléphone de son oreille. Alors que les sonneries commençaient à se faire entendre, le cœur du jeune homme battait à cent mille à l'heure. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un décroché au bout de ligne, il tremblait comme une feuille.

**-Bonjour ! Lui lança une petite voix mélodieuse et enfantine.**

Jacob entendit la personne décoller le téléphone de son oreille et hurler à quelqu'un d'autre présent dans la pièce.

**-Maman! C'est Jacob au téléphone ! Entendit-il brièvement.**

Le jeune homme retint son souffle, le cœur battant.

**-Aca, Raccroche le téléphone ! Perçut le Quilleute de l'autre côté de la ligne.**

Les yeux noirs nuit de Jacob s'écarquillèrent. C'était Renesmée qui avait parlé. La fille qu'il croyait morte depuis cinq ans.

**-Moi c'est Aiya Maman! Distingua-t-il de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que celle-ci ne fut coupé.**

Jacob raccrocha le téléphone, troublé. Elle était belle et bien vivante…

* * *

**''…I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you.**

**(Je m'en veux de te blâmer**

**Pour ce que je n'ai pas pu faire,**

**Et je souffres moi-même en te faisant souffrir… ) ''**

* * *

**BLABLABLA DE L'AUTEURE : **Alors ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé ? Je l'espère bien ! Au moment, où je poste, il est 1h00 du mat' et je suis très très très fatiguée mais je vous aime tellement que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à poster ce damné chapitre demain. En tout cas, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup (trop) de Drame dans ce chapitre mais c'est ainsi que l'histoire doit se déroulé ! Encore Bonne fête à mes deux super amies Oli&Anne-so (Bonne fête mes girls! :P) et Bonne nuit les n'ami(e)s ! Je m'en vais dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité. Laissez-moi tout pleins de reviews, vous savez bien que j'adore ça !;) Hahaha, je ne m'éterniserai pas plus, Love ya

**Xox,**

**Votre weebmiss, Samyye33**

**P.s : PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DANS DEUX OU TROIS SEMAINES SELON MON HORAIRE ! ;P**


	5. Chapitre 5 : The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour ! Étant en semaine de relâche ( Hé oui je sais à quelle point je suis chanceuse!:p ) J'ai décidé de me forcer un peu et de vous écrire ce merveilleux chapitreque plusieurs attendait avec impatience… J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'Inspiration….Il est un peu court même s'il fait environ 16 pages world… Bref, la chanson du chapitre est : The man who can't be moved De The Script. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson et je trouve qu'elle est simplement parfaite pour ce chapitre. Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre et heureusement pour vous, l'aventure commence à partir de ce chapitre et en plus, il y aura un tome 2 à cette histoire qui parlera de la vie des Jumelles . Pour celles qui ont devinés ( à cause des surnoms) , le nom des deux jumelles sont : Acazia & Aiyanna et elles ont des pouvoirs bien à elles que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que j'ai encore des lecteurs et Bonne Lecture !( :

P.S : Jusqu'au : 11ème jour : Jacob est sous sa forme de LOUP

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Emma140 : Merci pour ta review! Hé oui! Renesmée a eu des jumelles et elles entrent en scène dans ce chapitre c :

Fredou26 : Merci Fredichounette ! tu vois ce chapitre-ci n'a pas été posté aux petites heures du matin.. Heureusement pour moi;p Je commençais à être fatiguée x) Bebyyye choupinette

Gaby555 : Merci pour ta review. Hahaha j'espère que tu n'as pas eu à te ronger les ongles trop longtemps…

Maristar29 : Merci pour ta review ( : Voilà le chapitre 5!

Anne-sopatate : Bon bon bon… que vais-je répondre à ma fabuleuse amie? Hahahaha… Merci pour ta super super super super super super super super ( Bon ma gueule-.- ) longue review. Bref, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu n'as même pas eu à me gosser pour que le chapitre apparaissent magiquement ! Ciao ma patate choupinette favorite!

**Disclamer :** Rien de tout cela m'appartient ; je ne vais que m'amuser avec les personnages et l'histoire…

**Playlist :**

The Man Who Can't Be Moved De The Script

Sad Song De Christinna Perri

Everytime We Touch De Cascada

I Do ( Wanna Love You ) De Heldley

When I Was Your Man De Bruno Mars

* * *

L'amour à travers une chanson, A Twilight fanfiction ; Chapitre 5 : The Man Who Can't Be Moved

* * *

**_'' Going Back to the corner _**

**_where I first saw you_**

**_( Je retourne au coin de la rue,_**

**_Où je t'ai vu pour la première fois..) ''_**

* * *

1er jour :

Cela faisait maintenant deux longues journées et deux longues nuits que Jacob arpentait de long en large le Canada. Il parcourait nuit et jour en sa forme lupinne en l'espoir de trouver une trace de son imprégné. Même si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il la cherchait, il ne baissait pas les bras ; il devait la retrouver. C'était son devoir, sa mission. Elle était sa raison de vivre. L'imposant animal se faufilait avec dextérité entre les arbres d'une forêt de conifères canadienne. Ses lourdes pattes martelaient le sol terreux en de sonores battements. Une mirade d'émotions le traversait. Jacob était à la fois heureux et anxieux de la nouvelle. Son corps et son esprit désirait ardemment sa promise tandis qu'une toute petite part de lui-même avait peur de retrouver sa douce et ses filles après toutes ses années. _Renesmée avait-elle changée ? Est-ce-que ses deux enfants allaient l'aimer ?_

La nuit de son quatrième jour d'expédition venait de tomber mais soudain, le loup s'arrêta brusquement, sans qu'il ne le veuille. C'était comme si quelque chose l'avait empêché de passer outre cette endroit. L'animal était dans une clairière et peu à peu, il se mit à reconnaître cet endroit. Devant lui, une montagne recouverte d'arbres, Derrière lui, une forêt… Il était déjà venu ici. Mais, c'était en rêve…

La vision que lui offrait l'endroit fit rapidement surgir le rêve qu'il avait fait des années auparavant et qui surgissait encore dans ses nuits parfois. Jacob se sentait bizarre. Il sentait qu'il était si proche du but mais il réalisa avec stupeur que son inconscient le retenait ici. Comme s'il devait faire, ou voir quelque chose avant de pouvoir enfin vivre heureux pour toujours avec sa belle. Le loup se laissa tomber sur le sol en un bruit sourd et attendit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il attendait mais il était certain d'une chose, il devait attendre. L'animal se coucha et laissa tomber sa tête, penaud.

* * *

**_'' Gonna camp in my sleeping bag _**

**_I'm not gonna move_**

**_(Je vais camper dans mon sac de couchage_**

**_Je ne vais pas bouger d'ici…) ''_**

* * *

5ème jour :

_Et si elle ne voulait pas le voir comme l'avait mentionné Edward _? Il en serai détruit. Lui qui avait cru dur comme fer à sa mort durant près de cinq longues années. Jacob se sentait stupide lorsqu'il repensait au passé. Si sa promise et ses filles refusait de le voir le jeune homme en serait réellement brisé. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, avec preuves, que Renesmée était belle et bien vivante, il allait l'aimer et la chérir à tous les jours pour l'éternité.

_Et si elle s'était trouvé un autre homme ?_ Jacob secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette vision d'horreur de sa tête. L'imprégnation était un puissant lien qui unissait deux personnes pour toujours. Ce lien était indestructible et Jacob avait foi en lui. Il comptait sur ce phénomène pour attirer sa promise dans ses filets et ne plus jamais la laisser filer, sauf si bien sûr elle était malheureuse avec lui. Mais le loup ne croyait pas que cela en serait le cas_. Si l'imprégnation s'était emparée d'eux c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, non ?_

_Et si elle décidait de se tuer pour de vrai et d'amener ses enfants avec elle dans la mort ? _Le cœur de Jacob se serra douloureusement suite à ces pensées. Jamais Renesmée ne ferait cela. Ce n'était pas son genre. Du moins, c'est ce que Jacob pensait avec incertitude. _Et si… _Non! Elle n'oserai pas. Le jeune homme en serait inconsolable. _Si elle se tue et amène les filles avec elle, je vais la rejoindre ! Songea avec certitude le loup, tout de même triste à cette morbide idée._

* * *

**_'' Got some words on cardboard, _**

**_got your picture in my hand_**

**_saying, "if you see this girl _**

**_can you tell her where I am"_**

**_(J'ai écrit quelques mots sur un carton_**

**_J'ai ta photo dans la main_**

**_Et je dis "Si vous voyez cette fille_**

**_Pouvez-vous lui dire où je me trouve?") ''_**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis peu mais Jacob sommeillait déjà d'un sommeil peu profond. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était réveillé, certain que son imprégnée se trouvait à ses côtés. Mais il n'en était point. Soudain, de petits bruits se firent entendre dans la forêt. De tout petits bruits de pas à peine inaudibles. L'animal leva la tête, intrigué. Il était certain d'avoir d'entendu des sons. Il ne devenait pas tout de même fou !

Jacob explora du regard l'endroit d'où venait les sons. Rapidement, il perçut trois silhouettes qui se trouvaient à une distance assez éloigné de lui. Il y en avait deux petites comme des enfants et l'autre était assez grande à peu près de taille adulte. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, certain d'être encore dans un de ses rêves. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les silhouettes étaient encore là et elles se rapprochaient de l'endroit où il était. Sans doute ne l'avaient-elles pas vu…

Des bribes de conversations lui vint à l'oreille. Des chuchotements à peine inaudibles. Des petits rires d'enfants remplient de joie. Des feuilles et des branches craquant doucement sous le poids de ces trois personnes. Un doux parfum de vanille et de fraise lui parvint. Le loup décida qu'il était grand temps d'afficher sa présence. Il se leva donc, avec un peu de difficulté. Mais lorsqu'il vint pour rejoindre les trois silhouettes, elles avaient disparu. Jacob étouffa un grognement de rage et se recoucha.

* * *

**_''Some try to hand me money, _**

**_they don't understand_**

**_I'm not broke, I'm just _**

**_a broken hearted man_**

**_(Certains ont essayé de me donner de l'argent,_**

**_Ils n'ont pas compris._**

**_Je ne suis pas fauché,_**

**_Je suis juste un homme au cœur brisé…)''_**

* * *

6ème jour :

Le lendemain matin ce fut de petits rires enjoués qui tirèrent Jacob de sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux. Le soleil brillait dans la clairière et il n'y avait aucun nuage gris à l'horizon. Jacob eut un sourire. À quelques mètres à peine de lui se tenaient deux petites filles qui jouaient gaiement. Ses filles.

Les deux enfants étaient magnifiques! La première avait environ cinq ans. Ses cheveux épais et noir comme l'encre descendaient en grosses boucles jusqu'à sa poitrine d'enfant. Son visage poupin et cannelle lui donnait des airs de princesse. Son regard noir était perçant et ses beaux yeux auraient pu en charmer plusieurs. La fillette avait un air déterminée et elle paraissait très courageuse. Elle tenait la main à sa jumelle. La deuxième enfant ressemblait en tous point à la première à une exception près ; celle-ci avait de grands yeux vert émeraude et un visage plus rond que sa jumelle. Celle-ci, à l'instar de sa jumelle, paraissait chétive et timide. Jacob sentit son cœur se remplir de joie. Ses filles étaient si parfaites. Un mélange réussi de Jacob et de sa promise.

Le jeune homme aperçut les jumelles qui quittaient la clairière en papotant. Le loup se leva et trottina derrière elles, bien déterminé à les suivre et à trouver Renesmée.

Les deux enfants, bien élevées, se mirent à courir lorsqu'elles aperçurent qu'elles étaient suivi, même si ce n'était que par un immense loup qui leurs rappelaient inconsciemment la peinture qui trônait dans leur chambre. Les fillettes tentèrent de semer leur poursuivant mais de malchance, celui-ci était tenace. Elles coururent à en perdent haleine quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une petite maison en bois construite des mains de la famille de leur mère. Elles se dépêchèrent et entrèrent en trombe dans la maison, essoufflées.

Jacob, tant qu'à lui, était joyeux. Il allait enfin pouvoir dire à Renesmée tout ce qu'il avait oublié de lui faire part ce jour-là.

* * *

**_'' I know it makes no sense _**

**_but what else can I do?_**

**_How can I move on _**

**_when I'm still in love with you?_**

**_(Je sais que cela n'a aucun sens_**

**_Mais que puis-je faire d'autre?_**

**_Comment pourrais-je aller de l'avant_**

**_Alors que je suis encore amoureux de toi…)''_**

* * *

Jacob se coucha sur le sol à quelques mètres de l'habitacle. Toute la maison était en bois. Le perron, en bois lui aussi, ne paraissait pas très solide. Il y avait très peu de fenêtre mais Jacob s'y risqua un regard à l'intérieur. L'intérieur de la maison paraissait très chaleureux avec ses tons de beige et de crème. La pièce que Jacob pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre ressemblait à un salon. Les meubles étaient rustiques mais la pièce paraissait tout de même très belle. Jacob promena son regard dans la pièce, à la recherche de ses filles et de Renesmée, mais ces dernières n'y étaient pas.

Le jeune homme décida de changer de fenêtre. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait les voir et s'expliquer avec sa promise … L'animal avança lentement vers la deuxième fenêtre, qui, cette fois, donnait sur une chambre peinte en vert forêt. En voyant dans un cadre une vielle photo de lui et sa promise enlacés, Jacob sut que c'était la chambre de Renesmée. Mais encore, aucunes traces de personne…

Se retirant de la vision presque joyeuse que lui offrait la chambre de sa promise, Jacob prit place à la troisième fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur la chambre des filles. La pièce peinte en vert forêt et vert pâle représentait une forêt. Un cadre était accroché sur le mur en face des lits des petites tandis que sur les murs la forêt de Forks prenait place. À son plus grand étonnement, Jacob remarqua que sur la peinture dans le cadre en bois était dessiné un loup qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Les deux petits lits étaient défaits et quelques vêtements et jouets traînait négligemment parterre. Mais encore une fois, la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait personne.

Jacob s'éloigna lentement de la fenêtre, ravi d'avoir pu apercevoir un peu de la vie de son imprégnée et de ses filles et d'avoir pu imaginer leurs quotidien. Il ne restait qu'une seule fenêtre dont Jacob n'avait pas été voir mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme, les rideaux étaient tirés. Le loup s'approcha sans bruit de la fenêtre et c'est à cet instant, pour la première fois depuis des années qu'il put entendre clairement la voix de sa douce qui parlait avec ses filles. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais le simple fait d'avoir entendu sa voix après toutes ces années gonfla son cœur de bonheur. Heureux, le loup alla se recouché à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée pour être bien certain de pouvoir attraper sa belle et de pouvoir s'expliquer avec cette dernière.

* * *

**_'' Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_**

**_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_**

**_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_**

**_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_**

**_(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles et que tu te rends compte que je te manque,_**

**_Et si ton cœur commence à se demander où je pourrais bien me trouver sur cette terre,_**

**_Tu penseras peut être revenir ici à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés,_**

**_Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue…) ''_**

* * *

: 7ème jour :

Le matin s'était levé. Le loup se leva prudemment avant de se secouer, chassant ainsi la rosée qui s'était déposé sur lui durant la nuit. Cela faisait maintenant une journée complète qu'il était devant la maison où sa douce s'était exilée durant cinq longue années. Malgré le temps qui défilait lentement, l'animal n'était pas pressé. Il avait l'éternité devant lui. Jacob attendait patiemment que Renesmée daigne montrer le bout de son nez dehors, ainsi il pourrait lui parler et lui dire tout à propos de l'imprégnation. Ces cinq dernières années avaient été victime d'un énorme malentendu et le jeune homme, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas du tout pressé, était assez impatient de rétablir la vérité.

Le loup marcha un instant en direction de la maison. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme qui tenait tendrement la main à ses deux petites filles. Lorsque Renesmée aperçut l'énorme loup devant sa maison, son cœur se mit à battre à cent mille à l'heure. Elle commença à paniquer mais en même temps, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si vivante, si heureuse, si complète… Ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent les prunelles couleur nuit de celui qui avait été son amant. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme baissa la tête pour couvrir du regard ses jumelles. Ses deux petites princesses qui l'avaient grandement aidé à survivre après son départ. Elle ne vivait que pour ses deux bébés. Elles étaient toute sa vie désormais.

Alors que Jacob se dirigea vers l'endroit où était figée sa promise depuis un bon cinq minutes, celle-ci rentra brusquement chez elle avec les fillettes, refermant avec force la porte derrière elle. Avant même que le jeune homme se décourage, il perçut un murmure de l'autre côté de la porte.

**-Tu vois Maman… On te l'avait bien dit qu'il y avait un loup, Insistèrent Aiyanna et Acazia d'une même voix.**

Jacob eut un sourire et retourna se coucher à l'ombre d'un arbre où il avait encore une belle vision de la porte d'entrée ; elle ne pourrait pas toujours aller se cacher. Le jeune homme ne désespérait pas ; il lui parlerai un jour. En attendant…

* * *

**_'' So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

**_(Alors je ne vais pas bouger_**

**_Je ne vais pas bouger) ''_**

* * *

Jacob arpentait pour la centième fois les côtés de la maison et précisément les fenêtres, espérant y apercevoir quelqu'un. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et le loup avait attendu des heures durant pour un signe de vie venant de l'intérieur; mais rien. Rapidement, il arriva à la fenêtre de la chambre de sa promise. Le jeune homme observa en détail la chambre, cherchant un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où se trouvait Renesmée.

Soudain, il l'aperçut. Elle venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa chambre. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit sous le regard inquisiteur de Jacob. Renesmée se releva lentement, avant de commencer à ranger les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre afin de fermer le rideau.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Jacob. Elle se figea. Littéralement. Son regard croisa celui du jeune homme et elle se sentit revivre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle ressentait des frissons tellement le regard du loup était pénétrant. C'était comme un combat. Le noisette contre le noir. L'amour qui emplissait leurs deux corps chargeait l'atmosphère d'électricité. La tension était palpable.

Renesmée se sentait tomber. C'était comme si la gravité qui la retenait à la planète n'existait plus. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle et Jacob à ce moment-là. Elle sentait une nouvelle force prendre possession d'elle. La force de l'Amour. La jeune femme détourna le regard, intimidée par les prunelles d'onyx du jeune homme. Aussitôt, toutes les sensations qui s'étaient fait sentir en elle, disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivés. Elle ferma précipitamment les rideaux, ignorant le regard de Jacob devenu triste.

Elle recula jusqu'à son lit. La jeune femme se recroquevilla et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues albâtres. Elle était simplement brisée de l'intérieur. Elle était épuisée et triste. Mais une question persistait dans son esprit : _Pourquoi était-il revenu après toutes ces années? Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez mal?_

* * *

**_'' Policeman says "Son you can't stay here"_**

**_I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for _**

**_If it's a day, a month, a year…_**

**_(Un agent de police me dit_**

**_" Fiston, tu ne peux pas rester là."_**

**_Je lui répond que j'attends quelqu'un _**

**_Et que ça peut durer un jour, un mois, un an… ) ''_**

* * *

: 8ème jour :

Jacob se réveilla, glacé jusqu'aux os. Une forte pluie tombait sur toute la forêt. Le loup laissa échapper un grognement. Ce n'était pas une très belle façon de se faire réveiller. Grognon, l'animal se leva et se secoua. Cela n'aida pas vraiment mais Jacob s'en contenta. Il se dégourdi un peu les pattes en marchant autour de la maison. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Jacob accouru. Renesmée était là, dans toute sa splendeur. Jacob remarqua que la jeune femme tremblait et ne paraissait pas sure d'elle malgré l'aspect qu'elle tentait d'avoir. Elle toisa le loup un instant avec peine. L'animal chercha à croiser son regard chocolat mais la jeune femme faisait tout pour l'éviter.

**-Va-t'en! Va-t'en Jacob! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sérieux, sur le bord de craquer, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.**

Le loup recula de quelques pas. Mais, malheureusement pour Renesmée, il se contenta d'aller se coucher à l'ombre d'un sapin, surveillant encore la maison.

* * *

**_''…Gotta stand my ground even if _**

**_it rains or snows_**

**_If she changes her mind _**

**_this is the first place she will go…_**

**_(Je vais tenir bon_**

**_Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige_**

**_Si elle change d'avis_**

**_C'est le premier endroit où elle se rendra)… ''_**

* * *

La journée continuait d'allait de bon train. Il était maintenant un peu plus que midi et les gros nuages gris de pluie avait laissé place à un soleil éclatant. Jacob était toujours couché sous le sapin et un engourdissement commençait à se faire sentir dans son corps. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas la manquer si jamais elle sortait.

Tout à coup, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Jacob releva la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte avant de la maison qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le temps que le loup se rende compte de la supercherie Renesmée et les deux fillettes avaient filés par la porte arrière de la maison. Le loup, à cause de leurs odeurs, put heureusement retracer leurs traces. Il les poursuivit quelques minutes avant de les perdre.

Le loup hurla sa tristesse et son angoisse au ciel. Tout était de sa faute! Il les avait perdues alors qu'il venait à peine de les retrouver. Jacob sentit une vague de culpabilité prendre possession de lui alors qu'il rentrait la tête basse à la maison de Renesmée. _Peut-être reviendrait-elle un jour ?_

Le retour fut lent et pénible pour Jacob. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il les chassa d'un coup de tête. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Jacob fut arrivé à destination. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, son odorat fut surprit de distinguer une douce odeur de fraise et de vanille qui émettait du chalet. Le loup couru à la fenêtre et le spectacle qu'il vit lui ramena le sourire et la joie dans son cœur. Renesmée était là avec les deux petites. _Elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Elle était simplement partit chasser! Comprit Jacob avec joie._

* * *

**_'' Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_**

**_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_**

**_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_**

**_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street _**

**_(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles_**

**_Et que tu te rends compte que je te manque_**

**_Et si ton cœur commence à se demander où je pourrais bien me trouver sur cette terre_**

**_Tu penseras peut être revenir ici à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés_**

**_Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue…)''_**

* * *

: 8ème jour (Nuit) :

À l'intérieur de la maison, la jeune mère fulminait. _De quel droit Jacob osait-il revenir la voir?_

Voyant que leur maman était en colère, les deux fillettes s'approchèrent d'elle pour tenter de la calmer. Lorsque Renesmée aperçut ses enfants qui approchaient, elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir les bras. Les jumelles s'y blottirent instantanément. La jeune femme serra ses deux trésors contre elle, humant leurs délicates odeurs de bébé. Puis, elle défit son étreinte, à contrecœur. Ses deux jumelles la regardèrent avec leurs grands yeux adorablement charmants. Renesmée aimait tellement ses enfants. Elle était si fière d'eux! Elle les aimait à en mourir; Acazia et Aiyanna étaient toute sa vie. Ses deux petites princesses étaient si parfaites, si belles. Par contre, la jeune maman ne voulait pas que ses filles aient aussi mal qu'elle à cause de Jacob. Elle les couvrit maternellement du regard.

**-Les filles, ce loup dehors, il est méchant. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous approchez de lui. Avertit-elle les fillettes.**

Les deux fillettes se regardèrent un instant, s'échangèrent leurs avis d'un regard.

**-Comme le Grand Méchant Loup dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? Demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.**

Renesmée eut un mince sourire en pensant à la comparaison Jacob/Grand Méchant Loup.

**-Oui. Comme le Grand Méchant Loup… Annonça la jeune femme, nostalgiquement. **

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, comprenant le message. Pourtant, elles avaient toutes deux la même idée en tête; il fallait qu'elles aillent voir ce ''Loup''. Les jumelles savaient éperdument que leur mère leur cachait quelque chose et elles allaient très vite découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

La nuit tombait et bien vite les deux enfants commencèrent à être fatiguées. Renesmée sourit en voyant ses deux bébés se frotter les yeux et bailler. Elle les prit toutes deux par la main et les conduit à leur chambre. Elle borda sa première fille puis sa deuxième. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la porte de la chambre, prête à sortir et à laisser ses princesses dans les bras de Morphée, une petite voix la retint.

**-Maman c'est qui le loup? Quémanda Aiyanna, le regard plein d'interrogations.**

**-Personne, souffla-t-elle en regardant précieusement ses deux filles.**

Puis la jeune femme sortit de la chambre et alla à son tour se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Jacob se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête, certain qu'il s'agissait de son imprégnée. Mais il n'était point. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait fièrement l'une de ses filles. Jacob tentant tant bien que mal de deviner laquelle il s'agissait. Il le sut lorsqu'il vit au clair de lune, les yeux émeraude de la fillette. Il était en présence d'Aiyanna. Intrigué, Jacob observa la petite qui s'approchait de lui lentement. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'énorme loup.

**-Maman dit que t'es méchant mais moi je la crois pas … laissa-t-elle échapper, d'un ton qui se voulait amical.**

Puis, l'enfant approcha sa main de la tête de l'animal. Elle le caressa doucement quelques secondes avant que Jacob sente un courant électrique se répandre dans tout son être. Ce n'était pas fort ni douloureux mais c'était bien perceptible. La petite fille retira sa main rapidement comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle lâcha un petit cri.

**-Pa..papa? S'écria doucement l'enfant.**

Jacob la regarda d'un œil intrigué. _Comment avait-elle devinée?_ L'enfant recula timidement de quelques pas avant de se retourner brusquement et de rentrer chez elle sous le regard surpris du gros loup.

* * *

**_ '' So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

**_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

**_(Alors je ne vais pas bouger, je ne vais pas bouger_**

**_Je ne vais pas bouger, je ne vais pas bouger) ''_**

* * *

9ème jour :

Jacob se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Comme si un serpent sinueux et froid s'était installé en lui. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Cette sensation lui glaçait les veines et le brûlait en même temps. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas mal; il se sentait simplement vide. Affreusement vide. C'était si étrange. Il avait la vive impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose prenait littéralement possession de lui. Et que cde quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui. C'était effrayant. Jacob se sentait perdre le contrôle peu à peu. Une force malsaine l'attirait vers le chalet. Il devait y aller. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi mais il devait vraiment y aller. C'était comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le froid montait petit à petit dans son corps, le rendant fou. Jacob avait l'horrible pressentiment que si ce serpent froid montait jusqu'à sa tête, il ne répondait plus de lui. La sensation montait de plus en plus vite et le jeune homme sentait ses dernières forces lui échapper peu à peu. Il laissa échapper un grognement bien sonore. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdait vraiment le contrôle, il entendit la voix de son imprégnée en écho dans son esprit embrumé.

**-Acazia Vénus Cullen Black arrête d'utiliser ton foutu pouvoir et reviens immédiatement dans la maison ! S'écria Renesmée en colère du perron.**

La sensation disparu soudainement alors que Jacob entendit, comme seule réponse aux de sa mère, un grognement de colère de la petite fille qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Jacob eut un sourire. Ainsi c'était là le pouvoir de sa fille_… _

_Elle est douée!, ne put s'empêcher de penser Jacob fièrement alors que l'enfant rentra en s'efforça de taper fortement du pied à chaque pas exprimant ainsi sa frustration._

* * *

**_'' People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_**

**_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_**

**_(Tout le monde parle de ce gars qui attend une fille_**

**_Il n'y a pas un trou dans ses chaussures,_**

**_Mais il y a un grand vide dans son monde) ''_**

* * *

Vers midi, Jacob décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les pattes autour de la maison. Il marcha quelques instants avant d'arriver devant les fenêtres. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. À la fenêtre où se trouvait la chambre des filles, il fut surpris de les voir, toutes les deux, devant la fenêtre. Les deux fillettes le regardaient, d'un regard impassible. Soudain, l'une d'elle, Aiyanna, entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre sous le regard intrigué de sa jumelle et celui amusé de Jacob. Celui-ci se rapprocha de l'ouverture. La petite passa sa main à travers les quelques centimètres d'ouverture. Jacob put constater que cette fois, malgré que la fillette était à l'intérieur, elle portait une petite paire de gants en laine très mince. La main de la petite vint caresser le devant de la tête de Jacob, qui amusé, lui donna un petit coup de tête. Puis Jacob sentit une deuxième main se poser sur sa tête; Acazia aussi s'était mise de la partie. Le loup donna un coup de langue, bien baveux, sur la deuxième main, sous les gloussements des deux fillettes. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Les jumelles se retournèrent; leur mère arrivait. Elles firent au-revoir de la main au loup et fermèrent rapidement la fenêtre avant que Renesmée ne rentre dans la chambre. Jacob se recula et retourna se coucher.

* * *

**_''…Maybe i'll get famous _**

**_as the man who can't be moved_**

**_Maybe you wont mean to _**

**_but you'll see me on the news_**

**_(Peut être que je deviendrai connu_**

**_En tant que "l'homme qu'on ne peut pas faire partir"_**

**_Et peut-être que, sans le faire exprès, tu me verras aux infos) ''_**

* * *

La journée passa passablement vite pour tout le monde. La nuit venait à peine d'affichait ses couleur lorsque Jacob s'endormit. Mais à peine quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par de petits pas. Quelqu'un marchait vers lui. Il pouvait entendre les feuilles craquer. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il aperçut l'intrigua au plus haut point. Les jumelles se tenaient maintenant devant lui, en pyjama, encore un peu endormis, les pieds nus. Malgré leurs apparences un peu délabré, Jacob ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses filles étaient magnifiques. _Peut-être même encore plus que leur mère ! Songea-t-il, penseur._

Elles s'approchèrent du loup sans bruit et commencèrent à le caresser, perdant leurs petites mains dans la fourrure brune/rousse de l'animal. Jacob leurs donna de petits coup de museaux, ce qui amusa les fillettes.

**-T'en fait pas pour Maman… lui chuchota Aiyanna d'une douce voix en regardant le loup dans les yeux.**

Jacob soupira alors que les deux fillettes, comme pour le consoler, vinrent se blottir contre le loup.

**-On est avec toi sur ce coup-là papa, murmura Acazia en serrant la main de sa jumelle.**

Jacob frotta doucement son museau contre les cheveux de ses deux princesses, les décoiffant ainsi. Elles lâchèrent un petit rire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le soleil commence à se lever. Les deux petites filles donnèrent un dernier câlin à leur père puis retournèrent lentement dans leur maison. Jacob soupira de bonheur; ses filles étaient de vrais anges.

* * *

**_ ''..And you'll come running to the corner_**

**_cause you'll know it's just for you_**

**_(Et tu accourras au coin de la rue_**

**_Car tu auras compris que c'est entièrement pour toi que je me conduis ainsi) ''_**

* * *

: 10ème jour :

Les deux jumelles soupirèrent en même temps. Elles voulaient tellement avoir un vrai papa… et ce Jacob était parfait de plus qu'il était vraiment leur père. Les deux petites filles étaient assise sur le lit d'Aiyanna et elles discutaient, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire depuis que leur mère leurs avait interdit d'aller dehors.

**-Aiya… Tu crois que Maman et Papa vont revenir ensemble? Demanda sa jumelle qui avait peu d'espoir que cela arrive vraiment, les larmes aux yeux.**

Le fait de ne pas avoir de père handicapait sérieusement les fillettes. Il y avait un vide dans leur vie, un manque qu'elles ne pouvaient combler que par une figure paternelle. Cette même figure qui leur faisait défaut à chaque seconde de leur vie.

Aiyanna, voyant la tristesse de sa jumelle s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**-Bien sur Aca! Je l'ai vu lorsque j'ai touché Papa. Il y a ce lien entre eux… Cette imprégnation-truc-machin, je n'ai pas trop compris c'était quoi mais je sais que c'est fort. Très fort. Lui répondit avec entrain l'enfant aux yeux d'émeraudes.**

Ladite Aca hocha la tête, incertaine.

**-Tu es sûre que… commença-t-elle.**

Aiyanna laissa échapper un soupir.

**-Aca mon pouvoir ne ment jamais… S'exaspéra cette dernière.**

* * *

**_'' …I'm the man who can't be moved_**

**_I'm the man who can't be moved…_**

**_(Je suis l'homme qu'on ne peut pas faire partir_**

**_Je suis l'homme qu'on ne peut pas faire partir) ''_**

* * *

Jacob laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. L'indifférence de Renesmée était en train de le tuer. Cela lui broyait le cœur. Mais Jacob l'aimait. Comme un véritable fou. Il ne pourrait pas partir avant de l'avoir serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois et respirer son doux parfum de vanille combiné à l'odeur sucré de son shampoing à la fraise. Il ne pourrait pas partir avant d'avoir embrassé pour une ultime fois les lèvres rose et pleines de la jeune femme. Il ne pourrait pas partir avant qu'elle ne sache qu'elle était son imprégnée, sa promise, son âme sœur.

En plus, le jeune homme était littéralement tombé sous le charme de ses deux filles. Elles étaient si belles, si parfaites! Ses deux princesses avaient besoin de lui. Elles avaient besoin d'un père, de quelqu'un qui allait les protéger et les aimer pour l'éternité. Quelqu'un qui allait les chicaner lorsque, plus tard, elles rentreraient trop tard. Quelqu'un qui allait empêcher les vilains garçons de les approcher. Quelqu'un qui allait les protéger de ses saloperies que la vie mettait sur votre chemin. Oui, Acazia et Aiyanna avaient besoin de lui.

C'était décidé, Jacob ne partirai pas.

* * *

**_ ''…Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_**

**_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_**

**_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_**

**_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street…_**

**_(Parce que si un jour tu te réveilles et que tu te rends compte que je te manque_**

**_Et si ton cœur commence à se demander où je pourrais bien me trouver sur cette terre_**

**_Tu penseras peut être revenir ici à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés_**

**_Et tu me verras t'attendre au coin de la rue) ''_**

* * *

Renesmée essuya ses larmes du coin de la main. Elle se sentait si faible, si brisée, si fatiguée de faire semblant d'être heureuse sans Jacob. Mais bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à cela, elle commençait à culpabiliser pour l'imprégnée de Jacob ; cette pétasse qui avait gâchée sa vie. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas si malheureuse, au contraire, elle avait ses filles, ses trésors, ses bébés. Pourtant, même après toutes ses années, Renesmée sentait encore un grand vide en elle et la blessure qu'elle avait au cœur ne s'était pas refermée. Cependant, depuis que Jacob était venu au Canada, cette même blessure guérissait peu à peu. Comme la présence du loup apaisait ses peines. Néanmoins, le fait de voir Jacob ne faisait que lui rappeler ses démons du passé et ça lui faisait si mal! Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie ; que Jacob parte enfin.

* * *

**_'' So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_**

**_I'm not moving, I'm not moving _**

**_(Alors je ne vais pas bouger, je ne vais pas bouger,_**

**_Je ne vais pas bouger, je ne vais pas bouger) ''_**

* * *

: 11ème Jour :

Renesmée jeta un bref coup d'œil dehors par sa fenêtre. L'énorme loup avait disparu. Jacob était parti. Elle soupira d'aise. _Enfin !_

C'était le matin et les jumelles dormaient encore à poings fermés. La jeune femme, séquestrée depuis trop longtemps, décida qu'une bonne marche de santé en plein air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ouvrit la porte, fermant les yeux un instant et profita de la douce brise matinale qui s'insinuait dans ses cheveux. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas réveiller Aiyanna et Acazia. Renesmée descendit du perron et fit quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Une branche craqua à sa gauche. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Jacob sous sa forme humaine. _Et merde!_

Renesmée était figée. Littéralement. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Jacob. Les jambes de la jeune femme tremblaient et son cœur battait la charade alors que son visage devenait blanc comme neige. Un silence régnait en l'endroit. Elle eut la vive impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle aperçut le jeune homme faire un pas vers elle. Sa respiration se fit haletante. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Elle se sentait tomber dans les abysses sombres des yeux de Jacob. La jeune femme sentait la blessure de son cœur se refermer peu à peu alors que Jacob avançait vers elle. Lorsque Jacob fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, son cœur arrêta de battre. Jacob glissa une mèche de cheveux de sa douce derrière son oreille, puis il approcha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée. Leurs fronts se touchaient et Renesmée pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Jacob balayer son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, trépignant d'impatience pour la suite. La jeune femme se sentait ensorcelée. Enfin, les lèvres du jeune homme virent trouver celle de sa compagne en un délicieux baiser où il y passait tout son amour pour elle. Renesmée soupira d'aise. Elle répondit avidement au baiser alors que celui-ci devint de plus en plus passionné. Puis, se rendant contre de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'arracha à contrecœur à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas après toute ses années. Jacob avait une imprégnée !

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Renesmée recula, horrifiée. Elle regarda le jeune homme quelques instant. Il paraissait inquiet. En ces quelques secondes, elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être correcte lorsque votre ex vous embrasse. Elle balança son petit poing dans le visage de Jacob. Une craquement se fit entendre alors que Renesmée poussa un juron et se tordit de douleur en se tenant le poignet sous le regard quelque peu amusé de Jacob.

* * *

**_'' Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_**

**_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_**

**_( Je retourne à l'endroit où je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois,_**

**_Je vais camper dans mon sac de couchage , je ne vais pas bouger ) ''_**

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure : **Mouhahaha! Comme je me sens sadique de couper à ce moment! Les retrouvailles et les déclarations enflammées de Jacob se font au prochain chapitre…qui sortira quand il sortira ! :p Bref, sinon, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre .. J'espère ! J'y est passé tellement de temps…

A+

Love u,

Xxx

Votre Weebmiss, Sam.


End file.
